A Past Rewritten
by Lefty11
Summary: When the gang's suddenly sent back in time for no reason, thing's get a little crazy. Full prolouge inside.
1. Prolouge

Prologue

_The doors were opening as the duel was over and the pharoah had called out his name...Atem...a name I'd never forget...I'd felt weird rushing forward, but I had to tell him...only Tristan held me back and shook his head. The doors closed and the place began to crumble..._

_Three long years had passed and somehow...it seems like an eternity..._

"Tea...TEA!"

Startled, the twenty year brunette bombshell turned to face Joey, Tristan, and Serenity. Blushing, she placed the three trays onto the table and sat down next to Joey.

"Sorry..."  
"You know...you'be been acting weird Tea...are you ok?" Serenity asked.

Tea sighed...wierd wasn't even beginning to sound like that right right word. For the past couple of nights, her once pleasent dreams had been made into nightmares. She was seeing things that just didn't seem right...

"Just daydreaming I guess..."  
"Well stop! We have a surprise for ya, Mrs. I-Went-to-New-York-And-Made-It-Big!" Joey exclaimed.

It was ture. When she'd graduated, Tea Gardner had been excepted by one of the best dance academies in the U.S. and had been going there ever since. Tea had recently returned to Domino City for summer break of three weeks. Her old boos at the resturant she'd been working at had let her back on during that time.

"A...surprise?"  
"Yah, let's go!" Tristan said, grabbing ahold of Serenity's hand.

Tea smiled. Tristan and Serenity had been going strong together for about two years now. Joe had been seeing Mai for about two and a half. Surprisingly, Duke had been talking with Ishizu about woking with different ideas for Dungon Dice monsters, which had led to about four months of dating. They hopped into Joey's car and headed to Yugi's.

* * *

"Surprise! Welcome home Tea!"

She didn't know what to say. Everyone she knew, even the Kaiba's, had shown up. Speaking of the Kaibas...when the gang had called to say Seto Kaiba had a beautiful girlfrien...they weren't kidding.

At 5'7, she was almost Tea's height withh bright blue eyes and long shoulder-length blonde hair. Yugi had told her she'd been a famous singer from America and had traveled to Domino to perfom for Kaiba Corp's company party, Mokuba's idea. Soon Liz, as she was known by, had been visiting more and more...and she and Kaiba were soon dating. Tea had to admit...it was nice to see someone other than herself keeping Kaiba under control.

As everyone went around talking to each other, with the exeption of LIz pulling Kaiba around everywhere, the party was going great. Tea was in the middle of talking with Liz about living in America when suddenly the floor began to shake, the lights flashing, and outside going black.

"What's going on?" Serenity said.

"Earthquake?" Mai said.

_.....Tea..._

Said person looked around and finally noticed a light shining bright from the windows as the doors opened.

_...Tea...it's time..._

Tea's eyes widened at the sight in the doorway.

"...p-pharoah..."

Atem smiled and held out his hand.

_....Tea....help me..._

When she took his hand, her eyes shut and she surcummed to the darkness.


	2. Ch 1: Back In Time

Chapter 1

She was floating…she was sure of that…in an empty space of nothing.

'_**Tea…Tea…Tea please wake up'**_

She barely opened her eyes to see a light shining in her eyes.

'_**Princess Tea wake up please…'**_

"…I will…" Tea said the light growing bigger.

"Queen Serenity, please back up…she can't breathe as it is…" A voice said.

"Shizune…Queen Ishizu…" Another deeper voice said.

"A moment…" Two voices said together.

Tea's eyes opened to reveal Serenity, dressed as a queen, smiling.

"She's awake!"

A young woman suddenly moved her out of the way and began to examine Tea.

"Um…I'm fine…but what?"

The woman sighed and moved out of the way. Everyone, even Yugi, Rebecca, Seto, and Liz, not stood in front of her all dressed in Egyptian clothing. She looked down to see herself in the same.

"Someone wanna tell me what's going on?"

***

Tea blinked. "So….we're back in time as our past selves for no apparent reason?"

"Basically." Liz said, moving her now light blue hair out of her eyes.

"So…two Ishizus?"

"We both see the future so we are able to be in the same time period." Ishizu said.

"So how…"

"Twins." Shizune answered.

Tea turned to the woman who sat at her feet. "Kayara correct?"

The woman nodded. "You humble assistant and protector."

"Wait…then that means…"

The door opened and the man known as Karim stepped into the room, followed by the one man she hadn't seen in years.

"Pharaoh…"

Eyes widening, said man rushed over to hug her tight.

"O thank the Gods…you had us all worried Teanna…"

Tea raised her brow in confusion.

'_**Play along…' **_Kayara's voice echoed into her head.

"Yes…I'm sorry to scare everyone." She said with a smile.

The pharaoh turned to Karim, who nodded and left. Once the door had shut, he turned to face Tea.

"Forgive me Tea…"

She smiled and crashed him in an embrace.

Someone, obviously Joey, cleared his throat.

"So…what exactly are we?"

"Weren't you listening when Kayara explained?" Mai said, with a pop to the back of his head.

"You and Mai are of the Western Kingdom, Serenity and Tristan are from the Eastern, Duke and Ishizu are from the Southern, Yugi and Rebecca are from a neighboring country, and Seto and Liz are who you see now." Shizune explained.

"What of the Northern?"

"You are in it." Serenity said with a smile.

"So…how are we doing this…since I missed everything apparently…"

It was simple…only Shizune and Kayara knew what was going on. Tea was to be called Teanna around other people. She was a close friend of Atem's, which he was to be called only around the group, from a small country within Egypt. Liz was the only other one to go by another name…Kisara. As everyone began to get reacquainted with everyone, a knock came to the door.

"Enter." Atem said.

Mana poked her head in, giving a big grin at the sight of Tea. The young girl attacked the poor woman, squeezing her to death.

"Mana…can't…breathe…"

"Sorry Teanna…I'm just so happy to see you awake."

She turned to Atem, a look of disgust on her face. "Your GUESTS are here…"

Atem paled. "N-now?"  
Mana nodded, glancing at Tea. He sighed, nodding to everyone as they began to file out.

"Rest Teanna…I'll see you when you are well…"

Kissing her cheek, Atem turned and left, the men, Shizune, and Mana all following with a smile.

Placing her hand to the place he'd done so, her face turned red with a blush. The group of girls screamed in excitement as they crowed around the girl, asking five million questions at once.

***

"It's great to see you again Atem." Yugi said.

"Yah, things have been different without you around." Joe added.

"Oh? What do you mean by that Joey?" Atem asked.

"Well for starters…there's no action anymore…"  
"Besides you and Joey getting in trouble Tristan…" Duke said.

"And what about you Kaiba?"

He only nodded his head, his eyes flashing to the pharaoh.

"I see…"

"Where exactly are we going?" Joey asked.

"to the throne room King Joseph." Shizune said, as several people walked by.

"What's going on?" Tristan asked as more people began to pass, girls giggling.

Atem sighed as two guard opened the doors and screams filled their ears.

"I'm to be married."


	3. Ch 2: Truths

Chapter 2

"You're looking so much better now." Serenity said, running a brush through Tea's hair.

"I'm feeling better too." The darker brunette said with a smile.

"That was interesting…you turning red." Mai said, smirking.

Tea blushed. "I wasn't expecting it."  
"Move it you idiots…"

The group turned to the door as it slammed opened it reveal a fiery redheaded woman with chocolate brown eyes. Her face was layered in makeup and there were sparkles in her hair. She wore a royal purple gown and golden sandals with jewels on her feet. There was a piece of jewelry for every finger, wrists, on her neck, and ears. Mana suddenly appeared, pushing the woman out of the way and rushed over to stand next to the sitting Tea.

"I'm sorry princess….I tried to keep her out…" she said, giving the woman a disgusted look.

"I am allowed to enter any room you are you little twit…" The woman sneered, looking around the room.

"I did not say you could enter my room Korianna…" Tea sternly replied.

Korianna, aka Kori, looked around the room.

"I like this room better than my own…so what they say is true…" She turned to face her. "You are Atem's favorite…"

"Hold your tongue Korianna…least it be gone…" Mai said, her hand going to her side.

Kori bowed low. "Pardon me Queen Maiya…" she looked at Tea in hatred. "I shall take my leave."

When she'd gone, Mai relaxed and Mana gave a disgusted sound.

"I can't stand that…that…"  
"Easy Mana…don't waster your breath on her…" Ishizu stated.

"Why is she here anyways?" Tea asked.

The group was silent, wondering what to say. A guard knocked on her door.

"Enter."

He did so and bowed.

"The pharaoh requests your presense Princess Teanna…my queens."

***

"Ok…what did I do to these….GIRLS!" Tea stormed.

"We're gonna have to tell her sooner or later." Serenity whispered.

"Pharoah-sama said he would tell here when the time was right." Mana whispered back.

The guard bowed to the group as he left to return to his duties. Tea turned to Atem, who was talking to the one called Solomon, who resembled Grandpa Moto well.

When he turned, Tea gave him a questioning look. He sighed and pulled her away from the group, who entered the throne room.

"Atem…I'm so confused…"

He sighed. "At this time in three days, I will be twenty-one. The council believes it's time for me to find a queen and…"  
Before she asked, she suddenly blushed. "…o…"

He nodded. "I believe that's why the Gods have brought you all back in time once more."  
"…that's what all the women are here for…"

Atem nodded and sighed. "Everyone is here to help me choose…"

She looked away in thought. "…and I?"  
He took her hands in his. "Your past self was one of my closest friends growing up…but…"  
"But what?"

"I think I've fallen in love with you."

She pulled her hands away and turned to look out a window. "…Teanna…or me? Tea?"

He smiled and pulled her close. "…you…"

With that, he pulled her closer, his lips clashing to hers. Pulling away, she stepped back with a smile.

"Since when did you get taller?"

He shrugged, taking her hand in his.

"You haven't seen me in three years…things happen…"

***

When the doors opened, the pharaoh entered, Tea following, her arm around his. The group smiled and sat after both of them had. The elderly Solomon stepped forward, the smile never leaving his face.

Ladies and gentlemen…royal highnesses….people of Egypt…welcome. In three days hence, our great Pharaoh Atem will turn twenty-one, in which he shall choose a queen."  
The crowd cheered as he began to read off the names of the princesses, in which said women stepped forward to bow before Atem and nod to Tea, curtsying, advising her as the woman who would decide her fate. The group tired to hide their laughter at the two, who obviously were **not** talking about the princesses. Tea hid a look of disgust at Korianna who stepped forward, bowing lower than needed to show her cleavage and ignored Tea, causing the entire place to gasp. Atem raised a brow, glancing at Tea. Whispering something in his ear, he blushed and let out a loud laugh. Gesturing Solomon over, Atem whispered to him as Tea stood.

"People of Egypt…Princess Teanna has challenged his unlawful gesture by becoming a choice for the pharaoh to choose!"

The crowd cheered as Tea bowed and walked over to stand in front of Kori, silence entering the room.

She leaned over and whispered loudly, "Cleavage won't get you anywhere hun…"

The girls around them started to laugh, as did the entire place who heard as Tea swayed her hips, walking back over to sit where she had. Korianna's face turned red as she stormed away, her assistants following close behind.


	4. Ch 3: Alone Time, Part 1

Chapter 3

Atem watched as each person left the palace, some princesses he'd met leaving as well, but about 90% of them coming forward to bow before him and journeying to their room. When everyone had gone, only Tea remained as she knelt before him and, with a wink, headed off, Kayara and Mana following.

"That was entertaining." Mahado said with a smile.

Shizune knocked him in the stomach with a stern glare.

"Princess Korianna left too quickly after that challenge…" Solomon stated.

"She had been this way since she got here…" Karim added.

Mai murmured something under her breath and Serenity gasped upon hearing but soon giggled along with Rebecca.

"What do you suggest we do?" Yugi asked, facing Atem, who looked to be in deep thought.

"Should anyone show treason, bring them to me…" He turned to Shizune and Ishizu. "Do either of you see what she is doing?"

The two were quiet for a moment before opening their eyes and replying, "She sleeps…nothing more…"  
"Take two men with you Shizune, Mahado…check on her."

"Is there anything we can do?" Joey asked.

Atem placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Enjoy Egypt….I am needed elsewhere…" He said leaving.

"Where at my king?" Solomon asked.

Atem turned and smirked.

"I was challenged and I intend to accept."  
The group from the future laughed as the other part looked on in confusion.

***

"Do you think he caught your gesture Teanna?" Mana asked.

"…Mana…"

"I know Kayara I know! Don't call her royal majesty by her first name…"

Tea giggled. "You may call me that as long as no one is around."

Tea ran her hand along the top of the water in the fountain, a palace cat snoozing in her lap. Walking around to sit next to her, Mana listened to the music coming from a flute Kayara played. Placing the cat next to Mana, Tea began to dance on top of the fountain.

"Mahado called for you Mana…" Kayara said before continuing to play. "I figured…how long were you with the Gypsies dancing Teanna?"

Tea stopped and turned to face Kayara who still continued to play.

"My father felt that I was being threatened in my country so he sent me away with Gypsies who knew my family well and had taught my mother and I how to dance. I traveled four long years…."

"…it seems longer than that, considering you haven't been here in years…" Mana said.

Tea gave a small smile. "It was when we'd heard of Atem's celebration of turning twenty-one that we journeyed here…"

"….and you collapsed upon entering the kingdom…"

Tea nodded, silently thanking Kayara in her head for the info, as she began to dance again. Mana turned and, upon seeing who stood there, left quickly with a smile.

"You dancing is still as beautiful as ever…"

Tea stopped, tripping over her gown, only to be caught in strong arm. Looking up, she smiled and stood, glancing at Kayara, who nodded and disappeared into the shadows. She turned and took a step back to look at the man before her. Of course he was taller now, a good two or three inches taller than herself, and still as godly tan as ever. He still wore the same garments he wore when she'd seen him last and the same jewelry. The millennium item still hug around his neck.

"What are you doing Tea?"

She looked back at him. "You looked so different…I wanted to get another look at you…"

He then took time to look at her. She hadn't grown much, what with her wearing the flat sandals of Egypt. She wore a tanish-cream gown that hung from her shoulders with royal crimson and dark purple jewels on the top. A small bracelet, necklace, and silver hoops were the only jewelry. He recognized the bracelet as an exact copy of the necklace he still wore under his garments since he'd left. Her hair was short and her features hadn't changed much…he stopped himself from thinking too far.

"Now what are _**you**_ doing?"

Smirking he pulled her close. "…this…"

As his lips move perfectly with hers, Tea know one thing….she was falling in love all over again.

***

The woman hit the water with her hand, making a big splash and screamed out in rage.

"THAT LITTLE BITCH!"

She turned o the man sitting behind her in a chair, who seemed to be asleep.

"You said this would be easy!"

"……_patience Korianna…"_

"He LOVES her…she's ruining everything!"

The man opened his eyes to look at the scene moving in the water.

"_You lose your faith in me?"_

Korianna's eyes widened as she bowed low before him. "Never my king…"

The man smiled. _"Let me deal with the matter at hand…I will give you what you need in due time…"_

He then closed his eyes, sleeping once more. Kori kept her head low as she said, "Yes my King…..Great God Anubus…"


	5. Ch 4: Alone Time, Part 2

Chapter 4

"Where are you taking me Atem?"

He chuckled as he led her.

"Patience Tea…"  
She blushed. "I hate being blindfolded that's all…"  
"As I recall…you were quite angry after we rescued you…"

Once again that deadly blush arose to her cheeks and he only laughed, planting a kiss to her cheek. Taking the blindfold off, she was met with the sight of the palace stables.

"What…"

Taking her hand, he lead her to an empty table where Tea was met with a large black cat with a white star in the middle of its forehead.

"…she's pregnant…"

"Yes…but unfortunately she won't let anyone near her…"

Tea leaned down to look more closely and the cat hissed, eye watching.

"What's her name?"  
"…She had none."  
Tea suddenly smiled. "…Star…"  
Atem watched in amazement as the cat's ears pricked up and the mother cat let Tea come near and pet her.

"She's due any day now aren't you girl?"

Star purred, arching her back for Tea to scratch.

"She's yours Tea…"

The young woman looked up to see him smiling and suddenly her eyes widened.

"Are you saying…"

He nodded with a smile.

"You're gaining your past life's memories…"

***

Everywhere she glanced, people bow low to him and looked at her in disgust. She glared at them and their response being to look away, shaking in fear.

"You don't have to make them cower at your feet you know…"  
"…o…cause you're doing such an amazing job?" she replied as they stopped to stand on one of the many balconies.

Kisara (Liz) watched as he stood next to the edge and looked out over the kingdom. With a sigh, she walked over to stand next to him.

"Seto…I'm sorry…"

When she had no response, she looked up at see him staring out with a blank face.

"Seto? Hello?"

She waved her hand in front of his face. Thinking she saw a smirk out of the corner of her eye, she never had a chance to react as she was held up against the wall, both hands held up by one of his, his other resting around her neck, fingers running through her hair.

"Yes Liz?" He asked smirking.

Blushing, she replied, "Never mind…"

He suddenly frowned.

"What?" She asked, cocking her head to the side.

Running his fingers through again, he said, "It's better short…"

She smirked. "Why do you think I keep it that way…"

Just as he let her arms down to rest around his neck…just as his lips had connected with hers…just as things were getting heated…a guard appeared, bowing and his eyes averted to the ground.

"High Priest….the pharaoh requests your presence…"

Seto pulled away, glared at the guard with steel cold eyes. The guard bowed as he left, Seto following. He stopped and turned, pointing to her.

"I'm not through with you…" With that her left.

Liz smirked. "I'll be looking forward to that."


	6. Ch 5: A Burden

Chapter 5

The doors opened as the group entered and sat around the large table.

"Is there a problem?" Yugi asked.

"As soon as the Pharoah returns, we shall find out." Solomon said.

The doors opened as said person walked in smiling.

"Someone looks to be in a good mood…" Joey said, a grin on his face.

Atem smirked and sat down, everyone following.

"What is it Atem?" Serenity asked.

"I have decided to send all guests home. It shall be a challenge. Only the best shall stay…"

"What are you saying?" Karim asked.

"It's a waste of time when I know who I want…"

***

"Here we are! Your place milady!" Mana giggled.

"…this is amazing…"

Tea awed at the large room of the pyramid, looking around at the large stone tablets.

"So this is Atem's…"

Mana smiled. "Yep…yours isn't far from here…"

She rushed over to stand next to one on the wall and pointed.

"That's me!"

"It's the Dark Magician Girl…" Tea murmured.

Mana looked at her in confusion.

"Sorry! Thinking to myself."

The young girl laughed and began to look around, pointing out different creatures.

Walking up the stairs, she looked at the largest three tables…the three Egyptian Gods. Looking at each one, her eyes stopped at Ra, looking closely into the eyes.

"Teanna…Teanna!"

Shaking her head, she turned to face Mana, who's face had gone pale.

"O thank Ra…you were blanked out."

Tea gave a weak smile.

"Sorry…let's leave…"

As the three left, Tea turned back to the three Gods, whose eye that glowed dimmed.

"….yes…I shall tell…"

Bowing, she turned and followed, a burden heavy on her heart. Off in the palace, a pharaoh's millennium item glew as the group wondered how….

***

"What do you think that was?' Yugi asked.

"…I saw an image of Ra…" Atem said, holding up the item around his neck.

"Do you think it means something?" Tristan asked as they headed out of room and walking around to find Tea.

"…..she's good…really good…"

"I heard she was teaching some of the other girls _**AND**___ servants to dance…"

"The servants?! Ewww!"

"Can you believe she once had an affair with the pharaoh?!"

"What? When?!"

"I don't know…just heard about it from Princess Korianna…"

"Shh! Here comes the pharaoh!"

The group raised a brow at the large group of women surrounding the training grounds, hiding in the shade of the palace.

"Good evening pharaoh." The said, bowing.

"May I ask what you are doing?" Atem asked.

The group looked around blushing, until a girl about 19 with dark blonde hair named Tanya pushed forward and pointed out onto the fields.

"Teanna's out on the training grounds working with a wild colt. Since these mush-brained fools won't talk, I'll show you the way."

Tanya was one of Tea's friends she'd made. Tanya was here to help Tea beat Korianna…she wasn't afraid to speak her mind, like Tea. She'd made it clear she was only here to help Atem and explore the kingdom. Leading the group out of the shade and over to the grounds, they watched in fascinations as said brunette they were looking for soothing a small grey colt, two or three men holding back one who held a whip in his hand and was having his bleeding arm bandaged. His face was red and full of hatred as he watched Tea lead the colt around a circle perfectly. She congratulated the colt and rewarded it with a sugar cube, he nickering in happiness. Tea turned to the angry man.

"He was just nervous…he had to gain your confidence.."

The man's face turned purple as she ran her hand over ad through the colt's short mane and body.

"Teana watch out!" Ishizu yelled.

The group of girls who'd followed, screamed as a large thrashing sound collided with skin. Tea's eyes widened at the sight of the whip wound around Atem's right arm as he jerked it from the man's hand. The man was thrown to the ground as he begged for forgiveness. Atem let the whip fall as the group looked at the large red mark swirling around his arm.

"It's rude to treat an honored guest like that…"

The man cowered, shaking in fear.

"You have disrespected a royal princess."

"Please don't.." Tea said suddenly running forward to bow low in front of the man.

"It was my mistake of interrupting the man's training of the colt. I was the one disrespectful by questioning his training…"

"And your judgment?"

Shocked she looked up, only to avert her eyes back down.

"The animals help us in more ways than one…they shouldn't be treated as tools…but with love and compassion.."

Atem suddenly laughed and held out his hand to her, helping her up. He nodded as the guards moved to help the man up.

"She speaks the trust Komald.."

The man nodded and knelt before Tea.

"My queen…" He whispered.

Blushing, she placed her hand on his shoulder as she stood.

"I shall need someone like you Princess Teanna. It would be an honor if you'd help me around the kingdom."

Smiling, she replied, "No Komald…it would be MY honor to work with Egypt's best animal trainer."

Komald laughed and turned to his business as everyone suddenly turned to a high-pitched voice scream.

"My pharaoh! Your arm!"

The large group looked at see blood flowing down his arm, dripping onto the hot sand.

"Look what you've done Teanna!" Another called out as the group of princesses crowed around Atem, ushering him to the doctor.

Tea blinked in confusion.

"….what I do?"


	7. Ch 6: The Truth Comes Out

Chapter 6

"I can't believe she just stood there like an idiot!"

"Is the pharaoh ok?"

"O…look who it is girls." Korianna said.

The group moved to see Tea entering the chamber.

"What do you want?" The fiery redhead known as Korianna sneered.

Tea frowned.

"I came to check on Atem…what's it to you?"

"I'M trying to fix the mess you made of our pharaoh's arm…that mark'll be there for weeks!"

"I never told him to jump in front of me!" Tea shot back.

"Then why are you here? Always getting into trouble and getting the pharaoh hurt that's what."

Tea averted her eyes.

"I would never…"

"Face it Teanna…you're not fit to stand by his side…just a lowly PEASENT."

The word hit her hard, rocking through her body as she turned and left the room. All of the girls turned to Korianna.

"That was low Kori…" One said leaving, as they all left, leaving the girl alone.

Rage flared across her face as she stomped to her room to fume.

***

The waves of the Nile rocked against the shore, hitting the brunette's feet before falling back into the large river. She sighed and unzipped her light tight dress to reveal a loose, short skirt and a top that only covered her chest. (A/N: like a strapless bikini) Stepping so that she was ankle deep in the water she began to dance, water droplets flying as her feet kicked up showers of water. The white horse she'd ridden nickered softly to get her attention.

"What is it Angel?" Tea asked, turning to the horse.

When she was the grey stallion and the person riding, she avoided the gaze and began to place her dress back on, as well as her jewelry.

"Tea…"

The brunette ignored him and started to saddle her horse. Hearing the person dismount, she continued to do what she was doing.

"Tea…please talk to me." He said, placing his hand on hers.

"Please excuse me Pharaoh…I have work to do."

Atem raised a brow. "You have none."

"Atem…please…"

He pulled her face to him to see her ocean-blue eyes sparkling with tears. Confusion rose to his face.

"What…"

"It's nothing."

"Tea…why is your shoulder…"

Looking back up, she gave a weak smile.

"O…that…"

A large bruise blistered across her shoulder and shoulder blade. A frown settled on his face.

"Who did this?"  
" I tripped."

His brows furrowed.

"Tea…"

Her eyes averted from his deep maroon.

"If someone hurt you…"

"Atem…I have to go…"

Team moved from him, jumped onto her horse, and rode back to the kingdom.

"I know you're here Kayara."

Said guardian stepped out from behind a palm tree and bowed.

"She won't tell you."

"I know…please tell me."

Kayara's blank stare was all he got.

"Kayara please."

The young woman sighed and held out her hand to touch his forehead as the scenes of what happened played through her head: Tea's encounter earlier with Korianna, Tea being slammed into a wall…He pulled away from her hand.

"Why wouldn't she tell me?" He demanded.

"She is strong Atem. She doesn't want you to save her all the time.."

He clenched his fists.

"Find her…and bring her to me tonight."

Kayara nodded and stepped back as the pharaoh flung himself onto his horse, and rode off, rage filling his eyes.

Kayara sighed. "I hope this will help…"

***

"Tea! Tea, slow down!" Joey called out as the tear-stricken brunette flashed by the group.

"Tea please wait up!" Serenity called out.

Mai rushed ahead to catch the crying brunette in her arm. Curious, Rebecca moved a part of Tea's dress down to show the large bruise to the group.

"What happened?!" Liz cried out.

"Korianna did this…didn't she…" Yugi said.

Joey and Tristan pulled a large group of princesses over and asked. After they all nodded, the two thanked them.

"I shall take her to her room." Ishizu said, helping the shaking woman to her feet.

"I'll help." Mana said.

"The pharaoh approaches." Isis said.

"Let's go find him and tell him what's going on." Duke said.

"He does."

They turned to see Kayara, who bowed.

"The pharaoh requests your presense immediately. I shall look after Tea."

Confused, the group left to enter the throne room as the guardian sighed and headed off to do Atem's plan.

***

"I want Princess Korianna bought forth." Atem said to two guards as they saluted him and left.

"What's going on?" Yugi said.

Said pharaoh sighed and gazed out over his council and friends.

"Korianna has been threatening guests and not treating our home and its people correct. She is to be judged as well as all princesses will be sent home. I have chosen."

Questions arose until Solomon asked, "Who have you chosen my king?"

Removing his head from his hand he replied, "The one I should of chosen years ago…"

"You've chosen Princess Teanna?!" Mana asked, eyes glowing.

Atem smiled and nodded.

"Unhand me!"

The group looked to se a mass of red hair flash by before two guards entering, dragging Korianna into the room.

"Silence!" Seto called out as the struggling woman stopped.

"Princess Korianna…you have been charged with deceit to his royal highness. You shall be put to judgment." Solomon stated.

The woman's face faltered, going pale as she was drug away.

"Good riddance…" Mana murmured.

"What now my king?" Shadad asked.

Atem sighed, running a hand across his face to move his bands aside.

"Inform all princesses that they should return home unless they stay for the celebration." He answered, standing to depart.

"Where are you going?" Yugi asked with a smile.

Atem glanced over his shoulder.

"…to find my queen…and apologize."

***

"Hold still Tea…there. How is it now?" Tea moved her shoulder up and down to feel nothing.

"Much better. Thank you Kayara."

"Here we are. This shall be perfect." Tanya said, walking in out of Tea's closet.

Laying the object on the bed, the three gazed at it, different emotions playing out. It was a long cream-colored dress with wide, long sleeves that were cut along the sides. Medium sized saffires ran across the top, which hung on her shoulders.

"I don't know Tanya…"

"You'll look lovely…" Tanya said, pulling her over and into the bathroom.

Kayara began to set out jewelry on the mirror stand. Tea appeared with a towel wrapped around her as the two women set to work on her.

Moments later, a knock sounded to the door, followed by, "It's Mana. May I enter?"

"Enter." Kayara said.

The hyperactive girl bound in smiling.

"You look beautiful Teanna!"

The brunette smiled. Tea did have to admit…she looked HOT. Her chocolate locks had been washed and brushed until they shone, adding sparkles to the room. The dress fit perfectly, hugging her every curve and her sandals were brand new. She wore her bracelet she always wore, bangles on the other, rings, a necklace with Ra's symbol, and long earrings. She had no bruise on her shoulder, thanks to Kayara, and little makeup was applied to her already stunning, sun-kissed natural look.

"Thank you Mana."

The girl smiled.

"Pharaoh-sama's gonna flip!"

"I hope…" Team murmured to herself.

As Tanya and Mana readjusted a few things, Kayara suddenly went to the door and opened it to reveal a guard about to knock, Atem right behind him.

"Please…come in my king."

Tanya and Mana moved so that Atem could see the Goddess before him. She gave a shocked, weak smiled and bowed.

"My pharaoh…"

"Leave us." Atem said, his gaze never leaving her.

The three women smirked and bowed before rushing from the room, two giggling.

"Rise Tea…there is no need.." Atem said softly, stepping forward to stand in front of her.

"Yes, my king, there is…" She replied softer, eyes averted.

She stood and walked to sit at her mirror, looking at him through said object.

"Why must you bow before me when you are…"

"I come from a lowly place, raised by lowly people…I am but a…"

"Don't you DARE say it Tea."

She looked up to see his fist clenched. He stepped forward and turned her to face him as he knelt before her.

"I don't give a damn where you come from, what your status or want others think of you."

He raised her chin so she was looking into his eyes.

"You are all I want…and all I need."

"W-what are you…"

"Come with me…meet the people of Egypt. Let THEM decide what they think."

With a small smile, she nodded and let him help her up.

Before she could turn and/or move, he pulled her to him to clash her lips to his. Her hands slid around his neck, his hands sliding down her sides to pull her closer. They pulled away at once, foreheads resting against one another.

"How I have longed to do that." He said with a content sigh.

She giggled and took his hand to lead him out of her room. With every person they passed, they smiled and waved and soon the whole palace was working to make this work.


	8. Ch 7: Passion Unbound

Ch.7 Passion Unbound

The marketplace filled with laughter as everyone of all ages gathered around to see the sight that the entire kingdom was talking about. Not since the time of the king's mother at a young age had a royal princess been out playing with the common people, singing, and dancing with the children. Atem watched with pride as the people of Egypt embraced her and learned from her. Tea ran about, chasing a ball, laughing and then teaching the young girls to dance, helping when needed, and caring for a boy who got a scratch when he fell. His heart swelled with love and pride at his love when she turned to smile at him.

"You have chosen well my king…"

He turned and smiled. "Amold…it's good to see you again."

The elderly man smiled. "Yes…a wonderful time to find her again…"

"The people of Egypt seem to love her…"

"They remember when the two of you would sneak out and come play. They remember when you would steal away to play with the young children. They remember all my king."

He nodded turning back to see the woman he loved walking over to take a hold of his arm. Tea bowed before the elderly man before pulling Atem into the growing crowd.

Amold smiled.

"Yes…good choice of wife…" He said with a throaty laugh.

* * *

"Tell us a story Princess Teanna."

"Yes tell us Teanna!"

"Please Princess Teanna!"

She smiled, placing a finger to her chin. "Now…what story shall I tell?"

A young girl with bright eyes smiled big. "Tell us of how you met our pharaoh!"

A chorus of children began encouraging her to tell as more people gathered around. As she began her tale, a young woman appeared next to Atem.

"Excuse my question of tongue my king but I presume you have sent Princess Korianna home?"

Atem arched a brow. "You have no reason to pardon yourself. Why do you ask?"

The woman averted her eyes to look to Tea. "Princess Teanna has been kind to us when Princess Korianna has not. Where one has played, the other looks at us as if we are nothing. I beg that you have not chosen Princess Korianna."

Atem smiled and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"You not worry so. Princess Teanna is my bride…once I ask her."

The woman smiled and gave him a small bad. "These are rare rose petals found near the Nile. Teanna loves them…only the best for our king and his queen."

"Thank you." Atem said, placing the bag into a pocket.

The woman bowed. "I am Naley, daughter to Amold. What you need I shall get."

"Thank you." Atem said with a nod. "Watch Teanna while she walks our city."

"I shall my pharaoh." She said, bowing and leaving.

Atem smiled upon seeing Team smiling at him.

* * *

"I'm assuming you had a good day?"

Tea smiled, nudging him lightly. "You did too I see?" She replied, eyes the small bag he handed to the guard who rode ahead to the palace.

Upon seeing her look, he smirked. "Don't try and ask Tea because I won't answer."

She smiled and stuck out her tongue, giving him a wink as well, as she rode her horse to trot ahead. He chuckled and urged his horse forward.

"You were right."

He turned to face her, a brow rose.

"The people are who matter the most."

She looked at him with a smile. "Thank you."

The two headed into the stables and began to help the stable hands. After Tea made sure the horses had been cared for, she let Atem pulled her to the gardens.

"You're hiding something."

"And how so?"

She grinned. "You get that look on your face."

He only smirked and strode ahead as she caught up to jump onto the fountain to walk around it with him. When he saw Kayara appear and nod, he smirked.

"Tea…"

The brunette turned and smiled. "Yes?"

"I have an important meeting to attend to…" He watched as he smile fell. "…but I shall see you tonight. My chambers."

Stealing a quick kiss, he left with a smirk to her shocked expression.

* * *

"HIS chambers?!"

Tea all but screamed as she fell onto her bed. Her heard had yet to stop beating fast, yet to calm to normalcy.

"This is so exciting!" Serenity exclaimed, clapping her hands together.

"Hmmm….wonder what's on his mind." Mai said with a smirk.

With Tea blushing fifty shades of red, Mana and Serenity lightly hitting Mai, and Liz laughing, Ishizu didn't know what to say.

"This is getting us nowhere." Kayara said, coming out of Tea's closet.

"I agree." Isis added.

"Come on, let's get Tea ready before Kayara pops a blood vessel." Liz said.

The group set to work even though dinner was before the little "meeting."

By time they'd finished, a guard knocked to signal it was time to eat. Four guards led the group to the dining room as they were seated. By the lustful look on Atem's face, the group had done well with Tea's outfit. A dark tan dress, fitting every curve of her body and showed the top of her chest, hung from her shoulders. They all watched as the two at the head of the table acted as if they'd been married for years. Nightfall fell and soon many had headed off to bed.

Atem and Tea left, heading to their now favorite place: the gardens. She sat down and looked up at the sky, looking back at him with a smile, and patted the placed next to her. He smiled and did so, laying his head in her lap and lay on his back to look up at her.

"What are you thinking about Tea?"

She looked up to the sky. "Nighttime here is no different than it is in the future…"

He leaned his hand up to brush the hair from her face. She smiled and held his hand to her face.

"Every moment…I feel like this is a dream…but yet here you are…"

He smirked and sat up, only to bring her face close to his, claiming her lips with his own. His hand moved to rest on her neck, the other on her back as hers traveled up his chest to rest around his neck. They pulled away, resting foreheads against each others. Gazing into each other's eyes, they both knew what they wanted. Pulling each other close, Atem picked her up bridal style and carried her to his room.


	9. Ch 8: It's Never Goodbye

Author's Note: Hey guys! So I'm not good with sex scenes so you'll just have to deal with it.

Chapter 8: Never Say Goodbye

Dawn's rays shown brightly into the room, lighting up everything in it's path. A ray happened to light the two figures entangled together in the sheets of the large king sized bed. She snuggled her face into his chest while he buried his into her hair, pulling her close. He sighed in content at the feel of her finger drawing lightly on his chest. Opening his eyes, his gaze met cool blue sparkling up at him. She leaned p to lay a kiss against his lips, smiled when he tried to pull her back.

"We need to get up.."

He cocked a brow when she returned to lightly tracing her fingers up and down his chest.

"Yes…I suppose you're right…"

Tea lay her head on his chest as his fingers traced patterns along her back.

"Do you think anyone will come looking for us if we don't show up?"

Atem shrugged, glancing down at her. "It's possible…"

Tea leaned up smiling.

"Can we go into the city again? I promised the children I'd come back."

He sighed, leaning up as well, not meeting her gaze. "It depends on what the agenda is Tea…"

Her sparkling eyes dimmed, the bright smile on her face fading.

"…..oh…yes of course…must take care of the kingly duties…"

She stood, dragging the sheet with her as she stopped in front of the bathroom. Atem moved to hold her close.

"As soon as I'm done…I promise…"

She nodded her head against his chest.

"Then I shall stay with you…"

"Tea…"

"No…I want to…" She replied with a smile.

He smiled returned as he captured her lips with his own.

Pulling away, she smirked. "Join me?"

He retuned her smirk with his own and pulled her into the bathroom.

"As you wish…"

* * *

"Has anyone seen the pharaoh?" A guard asked a small group of servants, who shook their heads.

"He is in the dining hall." One said, passing by.

The guard nodded and walked quickly that way. He burst into the room and bowed low, eyes averted.

"My king…"

Atem turned from Tea, his smile forming into a frown.

"Yes…what is it?"

"A message from a neighboring kingdom has arrived."

The guard handed him the message, moving back. Atem broke the royal seal and read it carefully, sighing.

"What is it?" Tea asked, placing her hand on his arm.

"There are negotiating troubles. They need me to come and fix what has been done…"

Confusion shown bright in her eyes. He turned to the guard.

"Return a message to the king that I shall be there by tomorrow."

The guard nodded and strode from the room.

"When are you leaving my king?" Solomon asked.

"I shall need to leave now if we are to make it before nightfall."

"I agree full-heartedly." Mahado said.

Karim and Shadad nodded.

"Then it's settled."

Tea suddenly stood in silence and walked out, the door closing behind her. Atem stood, only for Kayara to stop him.

"It is best to let her process this my pharaoh." She said, bowing, and leaving after Tea.

Atem turned to place his head in his hand.

"Leave me…"

The council nodded, leaving only his friends of the future to stay. Atem gazed up from looking outside.

"What has happened since I have been gone…and leave nothing out…"

* * *

Kayara found Tea resting on her balcony bench, tear soaking into the pillow she clutched to her body.

"Have you always been able to find me?"

"We grew up together you and I. it is like a second nature to know where you are Tea."

"….please go away…"

Kayara shook her head, walking to stand in front of the broken girl, and bend down to her level.

"I can do all but read your thoughts…I can do you no help unless you speak with me…"

Tea went to speak…

"…but I can not keep Atem prison in his own palace."

Tea sighed. "If I am to be queen I have to stay here and be strong."

Kayara gave a rare smile. "Yes…then you better go catch him before he leaves."

Tea looked up and smiled. "Yes…"

The brunette jumped up and rushed from the room, barefooted. Kayara chuckled and followed.

"O Ra…this shall be interesting…"

* * *

"We are prepared to leave my king." Solomon said.

Atem turned from looking at his room balcony to his elderly advisor.

"Yes…of course…"

Solomon gave him a small smile.

"We shall protect her with our lives my king."

Atem smiled and hugged the man as his grey stallion was brought to him, Mahado on his black horse next to his.

"Atem! Atem wait!"

The group turned to see Tea running as she jumped into his arms, her lips on his, pushing every bit of passion she had into him. Pulling away, she smiled and held up the necklace she'd given him years ago.

"Be careful my love." She said placing it around his neck.

He smiled and, kissing her once more, jumped onto his horse and led the small group out. Tea smiled, waving goodbye.

"….it's never a goodbye…only a come home safe…"


	10. Ch 9: I Must Tell You

Chapter 9: I Must Tell You

"Come my queen…let us show you what must be done." Solomon said, leading her to the doorway.

"May I please see the children Solomon?" Tea asked, her eyes shining bright.

The elderly man laughed. "Yes yes of course! Hurry back!"

Tea hugged him and rushed off to the village. Karim appeared next to him.

"Is it wise to do so Solomon?"

"Fear not my friend…where the Gods send, they protect as well."

"What are you reasoning Solomon?" Shadad asked.

"Do you not see it?"

The group looked to confusion.

Isis and Ishizu's eyes widened.

"Could it be?" Yugi asked.

Solomon nodded.

"Our queen bears the Mark of Ra."

* * *

"Princess Teanna…when may we call you our queen?"

Tea smiled down at the little girl. "Soon little one…"

The girl smiled. "I am glad our Pharaoh chose you."

She handed Tea her flowers and rushed away, waving goodbye. Tea smiled and turned to head to the palace, singing a light tune in her head. She entered the palace, nodded to the guards who bowed back, before meeting Solomon and Kayara at the door.

"Today you shall learn how to address your people when dealing with any form of issues…"

* * *

Tea sighed, letting her head rest against the back of the throne chair.

"Are you ok?"

Tea cracked one eye open and nodded upon seeing Mana.

"Maybe we rushed through too much too quickly…"

"No…I will feel fine after a nap…I'm just suddenly tired…"

Mana nodded. "Let someone carry you to your room…"

She nodded, letting a pair of arms pick her up.

"I got ya Tea…" Joey said softly.

"….thank you…" Tea managed to get out.

"Want us to wake you up for supper?" Serenity asked.

But the brunette was already asleep against Joey. He lay her into her bed and Rebecca pushed the blankets up over and around her.

"Night Tea." Serenity softly said, shutting the door behind the group.

"Let no one enter unless it's someone important." Mai said to the two guards who nodded.

"Let's head back to the throne room and see if we can help." Yugi said.

* * *

_"……Atem…"_

The pharaoh of Egypt looked up into the night from the documents he was singing.

"Something wrong my king?" Mahado asked, looking around.

"…I thought I heard Teanna…"

"Maybe you should rest…you have signed and we shall be home soon."

Atem nodded. "Yes…you are right…"

The millennium necklace holder nodded and left the room, closing the door behind him. He laid on the bed and closed his eyes to relax.

_"…Atem…"_

_He felt fingertips sliding lightly down his jaw. _

"_Relax my love…you are safe…"_

_Atem opened his eyes slowly to meet bright blue eyes shining. _

"_T-Tea?"_

_She smiled, moving her hand to push the hair from his eyes. His head lay in her hap, both wearing clothes of the future. She wore a sleeveless, knee length white dress and her feet bare. He wore black shorts and a black sleeveless shirt. He leaned up, holding his head._

_ "Where are we?"_

_She placed her finger against her chin. "Well I'm dreaming…so are you…so wherever we chose together."_

"_The beach?"  
_

_She smiled and stood, twirling around. _

"_Are you going to tell me how you entered my dreams?" He asked with a smirk._

_She turned to him. "We share a rare connection that Ra has blessed us with…"_

_She moved the dress down to reveal spread wings above her chest, which disappeared from view. She moved the dress back into place. _

"_My millennium item glew the other day…"_

_Tea nodded. "Ra has given me a message that I must tell you…" _

_She suddenly began to disappear. _

"_Tea!"_

_She gave a small smile. "I shall see soon…my love…"_

Atem shot up, sweat pouring from his brow. Mahado stood next to his bed, eyes wide.

"My king?"

He sighed. "Forgive me Muahad…we must get home."

Mahado nodded. "I'll summon the guards." He said, nodding.

Atem sighed.

"I'm coming Tea…" 


	11. Ch 10: Tea's What?

Chapter 10: Tea's What?

The light shone into the room, lighting up the room and the sleeping figure, who lay on her side, facing the window. She felt fingers lightly sliding up and down her arm, soft breathing on her neck. She shivered and pushed her body back against him so that they were spooning. Tea felt a smile against her neck and turned to face her fiancé.

"How long have you been watching me?"

He smiled, giving her a soft kiss.

"Only a few hours."

Looking into his sleep ridden eyes, she knew she'd not slept long.

"You dreamed of me…"

A light blush rose to her cheeks. "As you did so of me…"

"You said Ra gave you a message…"

She nodded against his chest.

"What did Ra tell you?"

She looked up, shaking her head. "You need sleep Atem…"

"My needs come after our people Tea…"

The brunette frowned. "An hour or two will not hurt…our people need a healthy king you know…"

Atem smirked leaning down to capture her lips with his own. She giggled and wound her hands around his neck, sighing as his hand ran up her thigh, the other sliding under her back to bring her closer. She pulled, holding his to her, running her fingers through his hair.

"Rest my love…you're home and safe…"

He sighed and nodded, wrapping his arms around her, nuzzling into her chest. She continued to run her fingers through his hair, humming a soft lullaby as he let the sleep overcome him.

* * *

A soft purring awoke the king from his sleep. He reached to find the spot beside him empty. Opening one eye, he found Star, Tea's black cat, sleep against his feet. The cat's light bluish-brown eyes shone bright as she stretched and rubbed her body against him. He leaned up to scratch the cat's back.

"I wonder where Tea went…"

Star mewed lightly and jumped from the bed before going to sit by the door. Atem stood, placing his millennium item around his neck before opening the door, Star moving to leave the room before stopping to look back. Atem followed the cat into the throne room and stopped, leaning against the wall with a smirk, as he watched his fiancé argue with several people.

"My queen…you must get the pharaoh …you are simply not…"

Tea turned to glare at the man.

"Atem needs rest from his long travel. I can handle any situation…"

The man turned to Solomon, who stood next to her.

"Solomon…you can not be serious…"

"Queen Teanna ahs made her decision. She has been prepared to take the task before her…"

Star moved to leap into Tea's lap, purring happily. She hissed at the man before looking toward Atem and laying on one of the armrest. Tea turned to Atem, a smile bright on her face before standing and walking fast toward him. He took her into his arms, kissing her lightly on the lips.

"You slept well?"

He nodded, turning to face the man, who quickly hid his disgusted face.

"Salmar, why do you trouble my queen?"

The man bowed. "I merely stated that Queen Teanna was not ready for this task."

The couple moved to sit on their thrones, never releasing her intertwined hands.

"Then explain yourself.."

Salmar cleared his throat. "There are several emergencies need to be answered to the people…"

"And are you suggesting that my queen can not answer these cries of need?"

"N-no my king…"

"Then Queen Teanna has lost your respect correct?"

Salmar paled. "N-no my king…"

"I shall answer this challenge." Tea said with a smile.

The man paled once more and bowed, leaving quickly.

Tea huffed. "That man really…"

She sighed at her fiancé squeezing her hand. She turned to him with a smile.

"Do not worry so…Salmar didn't believe in my mother either."

Tea looked to the black cat asleep in her lap.

"Teanna…"

She turned to face Atem, whose worried expression got to her.

"We have a discussion yes?"

She nodded, eyes transfixed to his. "Do not look at me so Atem for I fear I may blush…"

He smirked, pulling her mouth to his. "I can't help but do so my love…"

She smiled and stood, kissing his knuckles. "I shall return…"

He nodded and watched her leave before turned to face the group.

"What?"

* * *

Tea rushed into the room glancing around, breathing heavily.

"Ra! Ra, can you hear me?!"

Silence rained throughout the pyramid. She sighed.

"Great God Ra…please…hear my plea. Give me your strength…I can't do this alone."

"_Calm yourself…"_

She turned with a jump to face the God tables, taking the stairs two at a time. Reaching the top, she met a large bright yellow bird, watching her closely. She bowed, keeping her eyes low.

"_Come forth my child…"_

She stood and moved to stand in front of Ra. Slyfier and Obelisk appeared next to Ra, all three gazing at her. She bowed once more.

"_You have our mark…"_ Obelisk said.

Tea looked away, nodded.

"_Trust us my child…call and we shall answer…" _Slyfier added.

She nodded and bowed low as the God bowed, disappearing slowly. She turned to see the gang, staring in shock.

"Tea…" Yugi said, taking a step forward.

She stopped the tear threatening to fall and turned back to them.

"I must speak with Atem…"


	12. Ch 11: Child of the Gods

Chapter 11: Child of the Gods

"Yes…I see…"

"My king…"

Atem looked up from the map in front of him to Isis who'd spoken.

"They've returned…"

Atem turned to see his friends heading toward him, Yugi quietly whispering to a nervous Tea.

"Tea?"

The future Queen of Egypt turned toward her love, trying to hide the look of fear. A frown rose on his face. Joey whispered into her ear and she nodded, taking a step toward him.

"The Gods have a message…that I must tell you…"

They watched in shock and fascination as the brunette began to glow a gold hue, the symbol of Ra glowing bright against her chest. When she opened her eyes, only golden yellow shone. They bowed instantly as she looked around.

_"Arise pharaoh Atem…"_

Atem did so, looking into Tea's eyes.

"_This child is ours as she is yours. It is a blessing…" _Ra spoke through Tea.

"Teanna spoke of a message…"

Tea nodded. _"I fear a great darkness has come Pharaoh…one you must be prepared to face many perils…sacrifices will be made."_

Atem nodded.

"_We shall aid you…"_ Slyfier's voice rang out.

"…_but we alone shall not be enough…"_ Obelisk added.

Tea's body turned to the window as did everyone else to see the blackness outside. Tea turned back to the group.

_The darkness shall reign and the angel of light shall save when death breathes into the night…" _The three Gods spoke as one. "…and the king shall end evil's rule…" Tea voice finished.

The light disappeared from her body and the light returned to the sky. Atem moved to catch the unconscious brunette before she hit the floor.

* * *

"How is she?"

"Her fever has broken..." Isis said.

"She is resting in room as requested." Ishizu added.

"Thank you."

The two nodded and left.

"Why don't you rest my king? I shall make sure your orders are finished." Solomon offered.

Atem removed his head from his hand to look at the elderly man. "No…I am fine. I need to be here…"

A hand rested on his shoulder. He looked at up Yugi.

"Go be with her…" He winked. "We got it covered."

Atem gave a small smile and nodded, standing and heading to his room.

Nodding to the guards, he entered to see Serenity, Mai, and Rebecca sitting on the sides of the bed, talking quietly to themselves.

"She's conscious but needs rest." Rebecca stated softly.

"Thank you." Atem replied.

They nodded and left, leaving him alone with his sleeping bride. He moved to the side of the bed and removed his shirt before sliding in next to his fiancé. He gave a sigh on content before moving her next to him, placing his arms her. Closing his eyes, he left the darkness take over and the world of dreams enter his mind.

* * *

Feeling the warmth of the body close to her, Tea snuggled into the warm chest, knowing exactly who is was. Opening her eyes, she gazed upon her love asleep. Resting her hand on his check, she moved the hair from his face and gave him a light kiss before lying her head against his chest once more.

"How are you feeling?"

She smiled and kissed his chest. "Better…I'm glad you're resting…"

Atem nodded and kissed the top of her head.

"I heard what the Gods said while they inhibited me…" She looked up at him.

"What is it?" He asked.

She shook her head and stood.

"Where are you going Tea?"

She turned back to him and smiled. "I have a challenge to beat."

He smirked and stood to stand in front of her. "How about I offer a bath first?"

She placed a finger to her lips in thought. "Hmmm…sounds good...but…"

Atem rolled his eyes and picked her up bridal style, carrying her into the bathroom.

"My treat…" He said through her giggles.

* * *

Tea gave an exhausted sigh and smiled to the children as they ran by.

"This was a great idea Tea…" Serenity said.

"A place for the children to play is genius!" Rebecca added.

"I don't think she's paying attention…" Mai said.

"Indeed…" Isis and Ishizu stated.

The group followed Tea's gaze to watch the group of men moving heavy objects where they needed to go. The temperature had risen so shirts had been discarded and buckets of water sat cooling under tents. Atem turned to Joey, who'd hit his shoulder.

"Check it out…"

He followed the gazes of many of his men to his fiancé, who wore only a loose short skirt and a top that only covered her chest. She sat next to a group of children who were trying to decide where to put things. A little girl asked her a question and she nodded standing. The children did the same and Tea began to dance, the kids trying to mimic her.

"She's defiantly like the king's mother…"

Atem's gaze flickered to a group of soldiers who were watching Tea closely.

"You saw the mark yourself…she'd the Gods messenger…"

"I still think she's the best for our king…I remember when they were little, running through the halls of the palace…" An elderly guard said, started a story.

Atem turned back to Tea, who was watching him. She gave a bright smile as he did the same. The two then turned back to what they were doing.

* * *

"Komald, please make sure the animals are given plenty of water."

The burly man nodded. "Of course my queen."

She turned to the elderly man helping a pregnant woman to the safety of the shade.

"I have her Amold…get something to drink please."

He laughed. "I am fine."

Naley appeared, carrying a small child.

"Here you are Tamery…"

The pregnant woman smiled. "Thank you my dear."

"How are you since my last visit?" Tea asked.

"Fair my queen. The babe kicks more every day…"

"And your little one?"

Tamery smiled. "His fever is gone, thanks to you."

Tea smiled back. "No…thank Ra."

The woman nodded to her son. "Would you like to hold him?"

Tea gave a bright smile and nodded as the small child was handed to her. The dark-eyed child smiled and burbled up at her.

"He's beautiful…" Tea awed.

Tamer laughed. "Takes after his father unfortunately…"

She turned to the tent flap. Tea followed her gaze to see Atem standing against the large pole smiling.

"I want Tamery to stay in a room until the birthing…" Tea asked.

"It is done." Atem replied with a nod.

She smiled and, handing back the babe, walked over to Atem. With a smirk on her face, she led him away. Tamery laughed.

"So young…Ra blessed us well…"


	13. Ch 12: Attack in the Night

Chapter 12: Attack in the Night

"I can't believe you won't move into his room Tea…"

"Just because you live with Joey doesn't mean I have to Mai."

The blonde stuck her tongue out.

"You guys are wasting time when we need to get ready for the party!" Serenity said with a smile.

"Alright! Alright! Let's get this show on the road!" Liz said.

"Then what exactly are we supposed to be doing?" Tea asked.

Serenity smiled. "Time for a wardrobe change!"

The six girls set to work moving things around and changing to get ready.

"This is pretty." Liz said, pulling out a golden dress.

"I've never noticed that before." Tea said.

They placed the dress on the bed where, when the light hit it, made it shine bright, yellow, red, and blue flickering off of it.

"Save it for another day." Tea said with a smile.

"How about this one?" Ishizu said, handing her a white dress with a sandy shade.

"I love it." Tea said,

After they'd helped Tea, the group left and went their separate ways. Tea headed to her fiancé's room and nodded to the guards. Entering, she was met with a shirtless Atem and several maids leaving, giggled to themselves, several bright red faced. He turned to her and smiled. She walked over and stood behind her and placed her arms around his shoulders.

"Yes Tea?"

She shook her head, handing him his shirt. "I was only waiting on you."

He looked her up and down. "Yes…sorry…"

She smiled. "They sure got a show out of that…"

He raised a brow. "Jealous?"

"No."

Atem moved to stand in front of her. "Tea…"

"I know I know…I've over reacting…"

He shook his head and kissed her forehead.

"It actually is quite interesting…"

She looked at him in confusion.

"But you know I love you and you only."

She moved and moved to kiss him before taking his crown and placing it on his head, kissing the eye on the crown.

"You look different."

"Good different?" Tea asked with a smile.

He nodded and pulled her close.

"How different?"

"You're getting that Egyptian look with each day."

"My tan? It won't be there long…"

A knock came to the door, ending her sentence.

"Enter."

A small girl did so, her head bowed low.

"Forgive me for interrupting but I have a message for Queen Teanna."

Tea walked to stand in front of the girl and bent to her level, lifting her face up.

"What is it little one?"

"Some of the others and I were wondering if you wanted to play…"

Tea gave a sad smile. "I'm sorry sweetie…not now. Maybe tomorrow I can…"

"Why don't they come see the show?"

Tea and the girl turned to Atem.

"Really?" Tea asked.

He smirked and shrugged. "I'll invited all of Egypt if I must…"

The brunette's smile got bigger as she launched herself at him, lips on lips. The young girl giggled as the two pulled away laughed. Tea issued the girl to spread the word and she left with a smile on her face. The queen of Egypt turned to Atem with a smile.

"Really?"

Atem cocked a brow.

"You'd invite everyone? To one of the most important events…for me?"

He smirked and drew her near. "Anything for you Tea…anything."

She smiled. "Really?"

"Do you have something in mind my love?"

"Maybe…do we have to be anywhere?"

* * *

"Are you sure my queen?"

"Yes…but just a little."

The cook added just a little spice to the cake mix and mixed it in. She placed a pinky into the dough and put it in her mouth.

"So much better!"

Tea smiled and moved throughout the kitchen, helping who needed so. Tanya walked in and pulled the brunette away.

"I've been looking for you my queen. We need you for decorations."

"Flowers arrived?"

Tanya nodded. "So have many of our guests."

They met up with Kayara, who handed Tea a bracelet and nodded. Entering the throne room, they were met with bustling people and laughter. Tea began to usher people carrying flowers and dishes, Tanya helping.

Kayara turned upon feeling a presence next to her.

"Yes Pharaoh?"

"I see things are going well…"

"No harm will come to her Atem…"

She glanced his way when he sighed. "I feel I presence…"

"I shall look into it." She moved her head his way. "Go enjoy the event my king. Be with your love."

With that, she turned and walked away just as Tea ran over to him, several children hot on her heels.

* * *

"That was so much fun!" Tea exclaimed with giggles as she flopped onto the couch in Atem's room.

Said man raised a brow at her, looking through his mirror as he placed his millennium item onto the table.

"I am glad you enjoyed it."

She faced him with a smile.

"Atem."

He glanced her way.

"When this is over…"

The pharaoh turned to her and moved to stand in front of the couch she lay on. He shook his head and leaned down to pull her up to him.

"Let's not worry about that now."

She nodded and stood, leaning against him with a yawn.

"Tired?"

She nodded as he lifted her up and carried her to her room. Laying her on her bed, he kissed her forehead and left.

* * *

Something wasn't right…her eyes flashed open…but her screams was useless against the hand that cover her mouth and her fighting was useless. The man grinned and placed a finger to his mouth. Closing her eyes tight, she focused on her fiancé and not the man trying to undress her.

* * *

A scream ripped through the night as several people, led by a fearful Atem rushed to Tea's room. He tore open the door and rage filled his eyes as he tore the man from his love and began to beat him. Mahado and Karim pulled him off as Joey and Seto pulled the man from the room. Atem rushed to a balling Tea, who clasped to him for dear life. Kayara moved to check her and, after giving the ok, Atem sighed into her hair.

"Get rid of him.." Atem spoke as he picked her up and carried her to his room.

"We'll move her things in the morning." Kayara said.

She turned to the group nodded, leaving as the two guards carrying the unconscious man followed.


	14. Ch 13: Who's Your Master

Chapter 13: Who is Your Master?!

She felt arms encircle her small frame, pulling her closer.

"Are you alright?"

She sighed, moving a strand of light blue hair from her face.

"I've heard of things like this happening…but…"

"You've never seen it…I understand."

She sighed and turned in his arms to rest her head against his chest.

"I wish there was something…"

Seto only crushed her tighter to him.

"Pardon my intrusion…"

They turned to see Kayara. "The pharaoh request your presence to the intruder."

"Has he spoken?" Seto asked.

Kayara only shook her head.

Liz's eyes began to glow a light blue. "I can take care of that…"

* * *

"Anything?"

Isis shook her head. "Kisara just went down there with Seto and Kayara."

Yugi sighed. "Alright."

"Shall I inform our king?" Shadad asked.

Yugi only shook your head. "No…let him rest in comfort for now."

The group nodded and went their separate ways.

"Let's hope Liz and Kaiba are getting somewhere…"

* * *

The man screamed at the whip cutting into his bloody bare back.

"Are you going to talk now?" Liz asked.

Her only answer was a crackling laugh.

"Who is your master?!" She repeated.

The man only grinned. "Come closer you useless wench…and maybe I'll tell you."

The whip slashed into his back once more. She turned to her boyfriend, whose cold, icy-blue eyes glared at the man crouched before him.

"Seto…enough…"

His hand flinched, whip in hand. His cold gaze turned to hers, as she slowly took the whip from him and placed the millennium rod in his hand. Seto only moved to stand in front of the man.

"Are you ready to tell?"

The man laughed. "My master will kill you…"

Seto placed the rod in front of the man's face and soon…the man was dead.

"What's this?"

"…impossible…"

For where a monster should've been…none stood. Laughter filled the room as the body disappeared before them.

* * *

The roar of laughter caused the king of Egypt to shoot up from his bed, beads of sweat pouring from his brow. The millennium puzzle shone bright against his chest, as did the eye that glew on his forehead.

"…Atem?"

He gazed to his fiancé, up and awake, hand resting on his shoulder, eyes wide in fear.

"Are you ok my king?!" A guard said, more entering.

Kayara appeared next to the open balcony doors. "…he's here…"

"What's going on?" Joey asked, entering.

"Who's here?" Rebecca asked.

"Atem?" Serenity started.

"……Anubus…." Tea, Atem, Yugi, and Kayara responded as one.

* * *

"Are you sure Yuge?" Joey asked.

The two look a-likes nodded.

"His laughter filled the palace…he's near…" Yugi said.

"Then he must have been controlling that man." Tristan stated.

"Isis and Ishizu are placing enchantments around the kingdom as we speak with Kayara." Duke added.

"How else could a man's soul not have a monster except a man with none?" Liz asked.

"…Anubus is God of the Underworld…" Tea shivered and moved closer to Atem. "He's been in my mind before…"

"So we know the evil…but who's the angel of light?" Joey asked.

"It must be someone we know…" Mai started.

"I don't know…but for know…everyone returned to their rooms and rest…" Atem looked outside into the night as dawn's ray appeared over the horizon.

"We have work to do tomorrow."


	15. Ch 14: Time to Give, Time to Kill

Chapter 14: Time to Give, Time to Kill

She watched her lover sleep, his face peaceful as if nothing in the world would bother him. She smiled when a bang fell in front of his face and carefully moved it out of the way. She then stood and walked out onto the balcony, and leaned against the railing, looking up into the night sky. Eyes closed, she breathed in the night air, the wing blowing lightly against her face.

But one thing on her mind kept her from enjoying the peaceful night…Anubus…

Anubus was back and looking for revenge. The gang now knew why they had returned back in time… To help Atem defeat Anubus once more. The question was… Where is Anubus? She sighed in frustration, running a had through her hair.

"Tea?"

She turned to face Atem, who was leaning against the wall, brows furrowed as if in deep thought.

"I'm sorry. Did I wake up?"

He shook his head and walked over to stand next to her.

"What's on your mind?"

She sighed as he pulled her into his arms, resting her head against his chest.

"This whole thing has my mind spinning…I can't get any sleep…"

"You shouldn't worry about it Tea. We'll find Anubus and defeat him like we have before."

"But last time was in the future, not to mention we were dueling."

"And we shall do the same again."  
Atem turned Tea to face him. "Let's get some sleep alirhgt?"

She nodded against his hand and let him lead her to their bed.

* * *

He watched in disdain and lust at the Pharoah and his love sleep in bliss, holding to each other as if nothing could tear them apart. His gaze traveled up and down the woman's frame that clearly showed under the think sheet she and her love slept under. His frowned got deeps, his rage fueled at the sight of her moving closer into her love's body. The man roared in rage and hit the image in the water.

"You seem angry my lord…"

He felt a hand rest on his shoulder.

"Away from me Korianna…your failure is not wanted."

"Oh my lord…" She turned Anubus to her. "Let me be what you want…what you need…as your queen…not that whore…"

A smack filled the air as Korianna slammed into the wall and slid to the floor.

"Remember your place wench."

Korianna stood and huffed. "I would serve you better if my power was stronger…"

Her neck snapped to the side and her body fell to the ground.

"Foolish wench…" Anubus sighed and rested into his chair.

"Now…my plan shall be fulfilled…"

An evil smiled graced his lips. "The time has come."

He laughed and his pyramid of light began to glow.

* * *

Dawn's rays of light flashed onto her face and she stood with a smile.

"Atem…hunny wake up!"

His maroon eyes opened slowly and he leaned up. "What is it Tea?"  
A smile still gracing her lips, she replied, "The sun's coming up. Watch with me please?"

He sighed, hiding a chuckled, and stood, letting her led him out onto the balcony. Tea pulled him against her back and smiled up at her.

"It's lovely isn't it?"

"…yes…"

She laughed as he nuzzled into his chest.

"Thank you…for last night."

"Always…"

"I guess we should go find everyone and make plans."  
" Your sunrise has only started. They can wait a moment."

She smiled, moving to face him, leaned over to lay kiss against his lips. Pulling away, she replied, "I love you."

"And I you Tea…always and forever. I will always have time to give to you."

She grinned.

"And time to kill my love…" She said, leading him back into their room.


	16. Ch 15: Work to Do

Chapter 15: Work To Do

"Anything?"

"Nothing milady, but we shall look again and harder this time."

Isis sighed and nodded. The guard saluted and rushed off, yelling order.

"You should not worry so Isis. We shall find him." Ishizu stated, walking over.

"Anubus is a powerful man who can not run free among our kingdom. Anyone could be helping at anytime…"

"Then let us work as one and find him." Kayara said appearing.

The two look alikes nodded and Kayara made them vanish and reappear inside the castle. The three traveled over to where the large fire was burning brightly in the large pit.

"Why don't you two deal with things here? I'll deal with outside." Kayara suggested.

The two nodded and moved to stand around the fire.

Kayara turned and left, heading out into the hallway. Her eyes flashed around her as her cape floated her. She stopped when she left a hand on her shoulder. Kayara turned to see Liz standing next to her.

"Yes milady?" Kayara asked bowing.

"Don't Kayara…I need to know…Has anything changed?"

The brunette shook her head. "Nothing I'm afraid. Isis and Ishizu are trying to see the future outcome."

Liz nodded. "Thank you."

Kayara bowed and turned to leave.

"Wait…Kayara?"  
She glanced back. "Yes Liz?"  
"….you remind me of someone I know…"

Kayara smirked. "Maybe milady…"

She left and headed to the stables.

"My horse squire."

The young boy nodded and brought forth a black stallion with a white man and tail and stormy blue eyes. Kayara nodded and took the rains from him. Once she was out of the stable she turned to her horse.

"Come my Storm…ride the winds of time and take me to the Fountain of Destiny."

She jumped onto the horse and he bayed, galloping off into the desert.

* * *

All her life…she'd been told "protect the princess" "protect princess Teanna"….and she always had. Now, she was going to protect her at any cost… Even if it meant opening up the power of the Gods that she'd been blessed with as a child. She'd been told of a destiny that she would one day give her life for Princess Teanna. Kayara knew that she wasn't long for the human world…she also knew that her power was too dangerous for a mere mortal to possess….

Anubus no doubt knew that she reigned in Egypt, protecting the Child of the Gods… yes Kayara had been there when Anubus had stormed the small kingdom Teanna's father ruled, demanding the power the newly born Teanna had been blessed with. That was the day Kayara both hated and feared Anubus...the day he gave her the scar on her back. If Anubus died, the scar would vanish.

Her horse stopped and neighed softly. Kayara jumped down and stroked his muzzle, leading him into the cave they new stood before. Storm stopped, his eyes flashing around him, and Kayara calmed him, grabbing a burning torch from the wall. The two traveled down the hallway and down stairs into a large entryway where only a large pit and writing on the wall was seen. She faced her horse.

"Storm…we need fire."

He nodded, eyes shining a bright blue as a dark cloud appeared over the pit, and a bolt of lightning slammed into the large pit, lighting the branches into a huge fire. Storm then placed a teardrop into her outreached hand.

"Time to unleash the Gods…the time has come."

She threw the teardrop into the flame as red, blue, and yellow flames flew into the wall, symbols glowing to a six-winged woman.

"….Wingweaver…Goddess of Light, it's time to awaken and take your form…"

She sighed.

"Your power is mine and mine yours…let the battle begin."


	17. Ch 16: A Choice to Make

Chapter 16: A Choice to Make

"Kayara, I'm so nervous. Atem has been acting…"

Tea sighed and sunk further down into her bathwater. Kayara merely continued to brush Tea's hair.

"I know that he's focused on finding Anubus…"

"You have nothing to worry about Tea."

"He seems so focused on something else too." Tea turned to Kayara. "What do you think is on his mind?"  
Kayara shrugged. "Our pharaoh's mind is complicated Tea. You have been inside his mind…"

"It's like a labyrinth…never ending…"

Kayara nodded. "I have no intention of trying to enter there either. You must find out on your own I'm afraid."

Tea sighed once again and nodded. "Of course…"

A knock came from the door and Mai, Serenity, and Liz entered.

"Anything?" Tea asked.

The three shook their heads.

"Ishizu and Isis are still looking..." Mai said.

"…and the boys are working with Atem." Serenity added.

"Here we go Tea." Rebecca said, coming fro out of the large closet, carrying a simple tan gown.

"Very nice Rebecca." Liz commented.

She shrugged with a smile. "I do my best."

There was another knock as Mana entered.

"The group is waiting…" Her face turned grave. "We found something…"

* * *

"Is it wise to bring her in my king?" Kareem asked.

"…we have no choice…"

"Atem?"

The group turned to face the group of women entering the throne room. Tea froze at the sight before her. What looked to be blooded corpses lay against the large wall, writing in blood wide and readable.

"The time has come. This is only the beginning. Give me the light and my queen and the darkness shall end shiftly." Kayara read monotone.

Tea pressed her face into Atem's shoulder. "…when…"

"We just found them your highness." Shadad said.

Tea turned to her guardian. "Kayara?"

The sorceress kneeled next to a body and, with a sigh, shook her head. "These soldiers have been dead for maybe a hour or so. The hearts have been torn from their chests, no doubt to write on the walls."

"They fought well in the name of Egypt. They will have a her's burial." Atem said, facing Tea.

"We'll clean up here. Get Tea out of here before she faints." Joey requested.

"….I-I'm fine…" Tea tried.

Atem felt her lightly shiver and led her away from the gruesome scene.

* * *

"Sit down Tea…please…"

The shaking woman nodded and did so, leaning against Atem.

"T-those soldiers…"

"It's alright Tea."

"…why?" She leaned up, tear freefalling. "How could someone do this…"

Atem looked out over the gardens they sat in.

"Anubus is God of the dead, fallen from his immortal powers and lost from his immortal body. If he can destroy the light and control the darkness to take over the world, he can truly become immortal once again."

He closed his eyes, as if in a deep thought.

"The strength and power he showed in your time is merely a fraction of the power he truly possesses."

Tea shook her head. "But…how? It can't be…"

"As a child, I learned of every God and Goddess, knowing of all the abilities and powers they possess. Anubus is a deceptive and wicked God."

Opening his eyes, he shifted his gaze back to Tea.

"I will not lose you to this villain. I was blinded when Marik possessed you..." He shook his head. "…I will not let that happen again. That's why I need you to leave the kingdom with Kayara and hide in a safe haven until I come for you."  
Tea stood and backed away, shaking her head, surprise and shock written on her face.

"…no…"

"Tea, please…"

"No! I won't cower and run!"

Atem sighed and stood. "Tea please, don't make me…"

"No! You listen to me! I will not allow Anubus to make me run."

She stood in front of him, using her hand to force him to face her.

"I will stand, by your side, and fight. You aren't going to face Anubus alone Atem." She smiled. "I won't lost you either. I can't…not again…"

Atem gathered her into his arms with as sigh on content. "Alright Tea…you win…"

She looked up with a smile.

"But…on one condition…"

Tea's smile turned to a question of confusion and curiosity. Atem smirked.

"…..marry me…"


	18. Ch 17: It's Time for a Wedding

Please Be Mine

Time and time again I watch you fall…fall all over again

I watch you run…run back to her and I want so bad to say

You never have to fall at all if only you'd be with me

You never have to bear a broken heart if only you'd say please be mine

Now I don't wanna see you hurt, I don't wanna see you cry

So please baby please…please be mine

I see you run back to her, she'll only just use you again

And you don't care, you only want love

But I can give you love, I can give you my all

You never have to fall at all if only you'd be with me

You never have to bear a broken heart if only you'd say please be mine

Now I don't wanna see you hurt, I don't wanna see you cry

So please baby please…please be mine

So there she goes again and again she breaks your heart and I

I just walk away but you walk over to me and say…please be mine

You'll never have to fall again because now you're with me

You're never gonna fall again because baby you're mine

You never have a broken heart again because you said please baby please

Baby please be mine


	19. Ch 18: Wedding Disastor and Birthday Sho

Chapter 18: A Wedding Disaster and Birthday Shocker

It felt hard to breath…so much excitement…She couldn't stop smiling as the group of women added the final things to her. Smiling at her reflection in the mirror, she turned to face Kayara, who held her crown. Tea bowed low as her close friend placed the small crown upon her head. Tea stood, smile still on her face.

"Now…you are Queen of Egypt…"

* * *

"Pharaoh-sama relax or I'll end up pinning you!"

Atem sighed. "Forgive me Mana…"

The young girl grinned. "There! What do you think?"

Atem glanced at his reflection, royal purple cape resting lightly on his shoulders. He turned and gave a thumbs up at the group facing him.

"Nice digs Atem…" Joey said.

He grimaced at his as Mana moved to fix his outfit.

"Hold still Joseph or I'll have Mana prick you."  
He turned and smiled at Mai, who walked in, shutting the door behind her.

"Wow…you look amazing." Yugi said with a grin.

"You won't be looking at me when Tea comes into the room..." She said, glancing at Atem, and winked. "Trust me…you won't be able to keep your hands off Atem."

"Pharaoh-sama I'm done." Mana stated.

"My king, it's time." Isis said, poking her head into the room.

* * *

_Breath…Tea…breath…relax…don't panic_…

She stood in front of the doors, watching as her ladies in waiting and best friends moved down the lane in front of her.

"Relax Tea…"

She turned to face Yugi, who smiled.

"I'll be there all the way until Atem takes you."

She gave a weak smile back. "O…k…" She said with shaking voice.

"Well…here we go…"

She began to walk slowly with Yugi, trying to keep her quickly beating heart from exploding in her chest. The whispered comments and smiles from the people of Egypt who bowed told her enough…the girls had done well with they had. Seeing the smirk on her fiancés' face mad her blush…she knew what he was thinking….because she was thinking the same thing. The two stopped in front of Solomon and Atem took her hand from Yugi. She heard the crowd rise from their kneeled positions.

"Now…shall we begin?"

* * *

Even though Solomon was speaking, Atem really wished he'd hurry…he just wanted this over so people would leave him in peace about it…his birthday celebration was to be after this and he hoped no one would remember…

But with Mana and Tea….it wasn't likely.

"People of Egypt…I give you our Pharaoh and his queen!" Solomon exclaimed with clapping.

The cheering rose loudly until Solomon raised his hand to hush them.

"…and may I remind the people of our wonderful kingdom it is our king's twenty-first year of life! Praise the gods!"

The cheering added even louder as Tea and Atem kissed and pulling away, waved to the large crowd, he holding her to his side.

* * *

"Looks like you're a married man now Atem!" Tristan said with a grin, slinging an arm around the pharaoh's shoulders.

Atem smiled, looking over at Tea, who smiled back at him, before turning to answer a question.

"Yes…it would seem so…"

Yugi smiled. "I was worried she wasn't going to make it. Rebecca said she'd felt faint all day."  
"Tea's strong, she can do anything." Joey said.

"Forgive me for intruding but I would like to steal my husband away for a second." Tea said, looping her arm through his.

"Anything for her highness…" Joey said with a grin and a bow.

Mai popped him across the back of the head and winked to Tea.

"Do what you need to do." Mai said.

Nodding, Tea led Atem to their favorite spot, the gardens, and sat down onto the fountain, patting the spot net to her.

"Please sit…you may want to…"

Confused and with a raised brow, he did so, holding her hand with his own.

"Atem…there's something I wish to tell you…"

"Anything Tea…"

She stood and walked over to pick a white rose from a bush.

"Tea…don't hide anything from me…"  
He went to stand, but froze when she turned. Soft, light tears fell from her eyes.

"….I think I'm pregnant Atem…"


	20. Ch 19: Trouble in Paradise

Chapter 19: Trouble in Paradise

_ ……things seemed so vague…I felt the voice wash over me, but I couldn't…didn't listen to what they were saying…it felt like a crazy dream…I remember laughing…and then crying. I don't remember falling asleep…but I remember the vision…_

"Tea?"

Her blue eyes opened slowly, a soft smile gracing her features.

"….Atem…"

The king of Egypt sighed in relief, pulling her up to hold her tight to him. She sighed in comfort and moved back slowly to look at him in question.

"Is it true?" He asked with a smile.

She looked to see his hand resting lightly on her stomach, and gave a small smile.

"I think so…"

Atem smiled back. "…then…I'm…"

Still smiling she nodded. "We're gonna have a baby."

The time seemed to go by slowly as the two lay together in their bed, talking of the future.

"You know…this is kind of funny…"  
Atem glanced down at her. "Oh…how so?"

She giggled. "I figured Mai and Joey would have a baby before me. I mean, after all, they are actually married…"

He leaned up to hover over her.

"…and we aren't?" He asked with a smirk.

She felt her face heat up. "T-that's not what I meant…"

"I know Tea…" He moved to lie back down. "…so when did they marry?"

Tea placed a finger to her chin in thought.

"….maybe…two years after you left…" She turned to him. "Pretty sure that's right…"

He nodded.

Silence filled the room as the two lay in piece. She yawned and snuggled up to her husband.

"Jaden Allen…"

Atem looked down at her. "What Tea?"  
She yawned. "The baby's name…it's Jaden Allen…"

Smiling down at her, Atem held his wife closer.

"Jaden…Jaden Allen Yuki…"

* * *

_"…mom…mommy…"_

_Tea opened her eyes and smiled at the six year old before her. _

"_What is it Jaden?"_

_His big brown eyes shone bright as he pushed the brown hair from his eyes. _

"_Daddy says I can't dual with my deck."  
The small boy handed her the stack of the homemade cards._

_She smiled, looking up at her husband._

"_Why don't we get you some real cards?" Atem said, glancing his wife's way._

_Tea gave a short nod and watched as her husband handed their son a new deck of cards. Their son's confused gaze reminded her greatly of Atem. _

"_It's called the hero deck. Remember Jaden…trust in the heart of the cards and let them be your guide." _

_Tea felt her heart warm at their son's smile and watched father and son hug. _

_ But the dream was too good to be true as darkness swallowed the scene and horrid laughter filled her ears._

Tea shot up from her nightmare, sweat pouring from brow. Her hand flew to her stomach and felt the cold chill wash over her.

"….n-no…"

Laughter filled the room and suddenly, a hot feeling filled her…hatred. Anubus had gotten to her…made her think wrong. She screamed in rage into the air and let the tears fall from her eyes. She landed onto her pillow and started at the wall, not even noticing a large group enter the room, Rebecca screaming at the blood that poured from a rip in her side from the dagger that rested in her clenched hand. Atem moved her gaze up to see the hatred that filled her eyes.

"Tea…"

"I'm not pregnant…Anubus made it seem I was."  
She stood and walked over to stand in front of the open balcony doors.

"I'll kill him…"

Atem stood and was held back by Kayara, who shook her head and clasped the pendant around her neck tight in her hand.

"…child of the Gods…"

Tea turned, gold shining bright in her eyes.

"I _**WILL**_ kill him for this."

She turned back to the sky and screamed in hatred before collapsing in a waterfall of tears. Atem rushed over and held her close, letting his own anger and rage fill him.

"He will pay for this Tea…I swear it."


	21. Ch 20: The Worse is Yet to Come

Chapter 20: The Worse is Yet to Come

"How is she?"

Kayara looked over at Tea and turned back to Atem.

"The power has calmed. She will be fine after some sleep my king."

Atem sighed and shook his head. "I do not believe she will be able to sleep for awhile Kayara."

The sorceress gave a sad smile and rested a hand on his shoulder.

"It will take time Atem…you just be there for her."

She turned and left, closing the door behind her softly. Atem turned back to Tea, who sat on their bed, looking out the balcony door. With a sigh, he walked over to sit next to her, taking her head and laying it on his shoulder.

"I'm fine Atem…"

"Don't close up on me Tea…not now…"

She leaned up, eyes emotionless.

"Don't try and stop me when we find Anubus…"

Atem sighed.

"You can't act on your emotions Tea. Clear your mind…"

"Clear my mind?! Anubus made fools of us all and you want me to CLEAR MY MIND?!" She furiously shook her head. "I can't believe you! Our son is dead beca-"

"There was no babe Tea!"

She froze, eyes wide at Atem, who now stood, power flowing off him, the Egyptian eye glowing bright on his forehead. He froze before he could continue at her terrified form.

"….Tea…I…"

"….maybe I was wrong about this…"

She quickly moved to the door, leaving Atem in shock. Realizing what she meant, he fell onto the bed, head in his hands, unable to believe what had just happened.

~*~

Kayara looked up from talking with the group of the future and Isis to see Tea rush in, eyes full of fresh tears.

"…Tea…" Serenity started.

"Take me home…send me home now." Tea said.

"What happened?" Liz asked.

Tea only fell into Kayara's arms, letting all the tears all free.

"…Tea, sweetie, talk to us…" Mai tried.

"I can't do this! Send me home!" Tea cried out hysterically.

"…I can't Tea…not until you've completely what must be done…" Kayara stated.

"I don't give a damn! Send me home!" Tea begged.

With a sigh, Kayara simply said, "No."

Tea froze and stood, running out of the room. When the group went to stand, Kayara only shook her head.

"Give her time."

~*~

Tea didn't stop running until she was at the top of the stairs, facing the God tablets in her pyramid.

"Might Gods, send me home please! I can't do this! You've picked the wrong person!"

She screamed in anger and wept in frustration when no one answered.

"Sad…isn't it? When you so called 'Gods' won't answer your plea? You? Their own child?"

Tea looked up and behind her to see Anubus standing behind her. She quickly stood and faced him.

"I will kill you for what do you…"

Anubus only laughed and tsked her. "Me? I only showed you what you wanted.." He looked at the God tablets before turning back to her.

"…they are the ones who don't want a family for you…" Anubus walked around her with a smile. "The 'Gods' want you in servitude, along with a many descendants that follow in your line. But I can change that…" He placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Become my queen and everything is yours."

Tea moved out of his reach. "Never."

Anubus shrugged. "Then how about this…me rule the world and you start a family with your 'precious king'…" He grinned. "…in exchange for your powers."  
"Tea! Don't!"

The two turned to see the large group rush up the stairs, Kayara in front.

"Please Tea!" Serenity screamed.

Tea shook her head slowly.

"You see? Even your precious Atem doesn't even show!"

Anubus once again placed his hands on her shoulders. "You want your little Jaden…to see his smile…a little girl to come after maybe?" He leaned down to whisper. "Let me make it happen."

She turned to look at him. "…and my friends?"

Anubus smiled. "Free as birds."  
"Tea, don't listen to him!"

She froze midway from taking his hand and turned slowly to see Atem rush forward.

"I'm sorry Tea. He lies Tea! Remember what I told you…"

A flashback rushed through her mind to when they were lying together after she'd told him the news.

"_**Are you excited Atem?" Tea suddenly asked. **_

"_**Of course I am…" Atem answered in confusion.**_

"_**Are you sure we're ready…"**_

_**Atem rolled his eyes and leaned over her.**_

"_**Relax…" He smiled. "…I want this child with you and only you Tea." **_

_**He sighed in content. "I love you Tea…more than life itself. This won't be the only one…I promise…"**_

_ 'Not the only one…'_

Tea smiled and moved away, only to be held against Anubus.

"Sorry to break up the happy moment, but I have a world of darkness to rule!"

He laughed as a mist drew him and Tea in as they began to disappear. Atem ran forward to take Tea's out stretched hand only to come up empty. He yelled in fury and turned to the group, his power flowing from his body in waves.

"Find her!"

~*~

"Let no man sleep until she is found!"

"Yes sir!" The entire guard replied as they all left the palace.

Atem only turned and headed to the stables.

"You're letting your emotions cloud your judgment my king." Solomon stated.

"Teanna is missing because I couldn't protect her! I will not rest until she is back in my arms and Anubus is dead." Atem replied sternly.

Jumping onto the white stallion, he reared the horse and thundered off into the city. Mahado suddenly sighed and looked up into the sky at the darkened clouds.

"The power of the pharaoh flows through him now." Kayara said, stepping forward.

"What should be do now sorceress?" Karim asked.

Kayara only looked up into the thunderous clouds.

"Prepare for the world of all worlds and pray to the Gods our queen returns safely …" She turned to the group.

"…before we are all destroyed by the very power said to protect us…"


	22. Ch 21: Fate Cannot Be Avoided

Chapter 21: Fate Can Not Be Avoided

Tea felt like her head was going to explode from the pain coursing through her skull. Opening her eyes, she quickly closed them because of the intense pain that kept her still. Suddenly, all she wanted to do was sleep…so she did.

She dreamed of happy days when she could laugh at the future, cry over the past, and just live in the present. She dreamed of that little brown eyed boy that smiled up at her a little girl with bright blue eyes holding tight to the boy's had, smiling even though she was sucking her thumb, and she dreamed of that godly king who carried them, all three in laughter and smiled. A small conscience in the back of her mind kept screaming "DANGER! WAKE UP!" but those happy dreams kept her from doing so. So she kept dreaming those happy dreams, never wanting to wake.

_……wake up my Queen…wake up…_

Her brows furrowed as her dreams blurred from sight. Opening her eyes slowly, she sat up to find herself in a bedchamber. Turning to a mirror, she saw herself in the wedding gown she'd worn only days ago. She stood, feeling a bit wobbly and made it to the door, only for it to open. She stepped back to the bed as two burly men entered, standing on either side of the door, arms crossed, and eyes looking straight ahead. The large man to enter next carried a cocky smile on his lips and pride in his step.

"I see you've finally awakened…"

"…Anubus…where are we?" Tea demanded.

"My kingdom!" He exclaimed, holding his arms out to the side.

Tea crossed her arms over her chest. "I demand you release me Anubus. I already refused your offer."

His cocky grin never left his face. "I would but you have what I need…" His grin widened.

"I'll never be your queen."  
"I already can not take you as my queen…you are no longer pure. I can however still use you to bear an heir and take your powers…"

He laughed and left, the two mean following, only for them to stand outside her door. Full of fear, she shakingly fell onto the bed, head in her hands.

_ "……Kayara…hear my plea…bring my king to me…"_

Lying down, she let the darkness take over and her happy dreams flow back in.

~*~

The sorceress suddenly shot up from her meditation pose, eyes a bright green. Liz had been watching her focus on the fire for some time now, trying to receive a vision of where Tea might be. The group around them turned to face the woman standing.

"What have you found sorceress?" Mahado asked.

"Queen Teanna rests in a room of furs…she sleeps now."

"Where?" Karim asked.

Kayara shook her head.

"I do not know…I shall need to scri for her…"

She turned to Serenity, who nodded and quickly left. She returned, carrying a brush and handed it to the woman. Kayara pulled a strand of hair from the brush and wove it around a purple diamond-shaped crystal she'd pulled out of one of her pocket.

"Solomon, I shall need a map of Egypt…one of the newest ones we have."

The elderly man left and quickly returned, handing her a rolled up scroll. Kayara unrolled it to show the map she'd requested. Letting the crystal dangle from its chain, she began to twirl it above the map clockwise.

"…and this will find her?" Liz asked, watching carefully.

"…if she is still in Egypt…yes…" Kayara replied, eyes closed.

The crystal suddenly fell onto a small kingdom, Kayara's eyes flashing open.

"Where is she?" Shadad asked.

Kayara's eyes narrowed.

"…her birthplace…"

~*~

"Then we go after them now." Atem said.

…maybe telling their king was a bad idea…

"Why not wait until he's on our turf?" Joey stated.

"They are moving slowly here…" Isis said, eyes opening from her vision.

"But why there?" Yugi said.

"Because it is where it all started…"

The group turned to Kayara.

"What does it mean?" Mahado asked.

Kayara never moved from her stiff position.

"It means Teanna's father is dead…and Anubus now rules."

"Is there no other siblings?" Shadad asked.

"Teanna is the only child that I know of. I was barely three years old when Teanna was born. I was conceived to protect her and only her. She was and still is my top priority." Kayara stated.

She faced Atem once more.

"I believe if one of us were able to infiltrate his camp, he or she would be able to communicate with us here." She explained.

"It would be suicide to do such a thing." Seto pointed out.

"…not if Kayara could change the person's appearance." Liz said.

The group faced her.

"…I don't like where this is going…" Serenity started, glancing from Kayara to Liz and back.

"Forget it!" Seto suddenly called out.

Liz rolled her eyes.

"This is our only chance Seto. It if send Liz, there is a better change of getting closer to Anubus and Teanna." Kayara explained.

"Just do it." Liz said.

Kayara glanced at Seto, who sighed and only shrugged, and turned back to Liz.

"Very well…"

She pulled out a royal purple pouch from a pocket and opened it to reveal gold sand.

"Tranformia…meria."

She then blew the sand over Liz and the group watched in amazement as the woman before them became another. Her long blue hair turned black in a long braid, eyes a faded blue, and skin a dark, rich tan. Her features became older and she shot down to four-three.

"You have taken the form of Mena, a nurse maid who took care of Teanna as a child. Anubus will recognize you and let you in."

"You are sure?" An elderly voice rose from Liz.

Kayara smirked.

"You were saying…"

~*~

"Hmm…interesting…"

Tea turned to look at Anubus. He seemed to be falling for this…thank God she knew it was Liz just by the smile on the old woman's face.

"Very well old woman. You shall care fore my queen."

Anubus rose ahead to lead, leaving Tea and Liz alone.

"I'll explain everything along the way." Liz said.

~*~

Kayara sighed after repeating the report Liz had given her and left the group to talk. It had drained her physically and mentally. Now she had to wait…she knew her fate couldn't be avoided.


	23. Ch 22: Fate Isn Unchangable

Chapter 22: Fate isn't Unchangeable

Kayara found Atem on the large balcony, overlooking the kingdom. His gaze faced the path Anubus would soon be seen on.

"Have you heard anything from Liz?" He asked as she stood beside him.

"They come my king…" She turned to him. "You should be preparing for his coming."  
Atem sighed and faced her. "I know….I just need to know she's alright…"

Kayara rolled her eyes and placed two fingers to his forehead.

An image of Tea and Liz appeared, both talking while Liz brushed Tea's hair….

"_Relax Tea…we are almost there…"_

_The brunette sighed. "Anubus only plans to use me to produce an heir…then…he'll kill me…" _

_Liz rolled her eyes. "Atem won't let that happen…"_

_Tea turned her gaze outside. "May the Gods protect us…and give strength to our king…"_

The image disappeared when Kayara removed her fingers from his forehead.

"Prepare the army and get our people to safety…"

Kayara nodded and left.

"If it's a war Anubus wants…then it's a war Anubus shall get!"

~*~

"Every man, woman, and child needs to be moved to the pharaoh's pyramid immediately. All available men who can fight…prepare for war!"

The cheering rose loud, responding greatly to the sorceress. The preparations moved swiftly and quickly as Egypt turned from a peaceful kingdom to a battle fortress. The millennium item holders moved about swiftly and tiressly to make sure all of the kingdom's inhabitants were safely hidden in the pharaoh's pyramid. Kayara placed an enchantment around the entrance and rode back to the kingdom.

"Momma will sorceress Kayara help save us?" A little boy asked, watching Kayara ride away.

"The sorceress is damned…she's damned us all…" A man murmured.

The boy's mother glared at the man before turning to her son with a smile.

"Sorceress Kayara will help our king save Queen Teanna my son and us all..." She turned to watch Kayara's silhouette disappear. "Our Gods protect us all."  
~*~

"Everyone has been transported safety and everything is ready my king." Mahado said, watching his king closely.

Atem never moved when he replied, "Have Kayara locate Anubus and his army."

Mahado bowed. "Yes my king…"

"Mahado?"

The man turned back. "Yes?"  
Atem turned to face him. "Send her to me with the answer."

The man nodded and left, shutting the door behind him.

"Your emotions are getting the better of you…"

Atem turned to see Yugi enter.

The elder smiled. "Forgive me Yugi…a lot has come so quickly."

Yugi gave a small smile and stood next to Atem. "Tea's a strong woman. She can handle herself, even if Liz is there…"

Atem smirked.

"She's from America like Rebecca right?"

Yugi nodded.

"She sure has Kaiba wrapped her finger." Joey said entering.

"You know he's gonna murder you if he hears you say that…" Tristan added, as the group followed Joey in.

"…hear what…"

The two froze and awkward smiles came to their faces as they faced Seto, who'd walk in, Kayara right behind him.

"Apparently…you let Liz push you around…" Kayara said, a brow rose.

Seto's eyes narrowed. "Define push around…"

"Guys focus." Yugi said.

"Have you found anything Kayara?" Atem asked.

The sorceress nodded, a grave look falling on her face.

"The Gods have spoken…when the sun sets…the war shall begin."  
~*~

Tea turned to see Anubus enter her tent with a confident smirk.

"We are almost there my little mortal. Are you ready to give me your powers?"

Tea rolled her eyes. "I'll never give you what you want."

Anubus laughed. "You won't have much of a choice once you're king is dead!"

He turned and left. Tea turned to Liz with a smile.

"Wanna bet?"

Liz smirked, eyes going a bright pale blue.

~*~

A roar filled the air as the group rushed to the balcony and watched as the Blue Eyes White Dragon landed softly onto the railing.

"What the-"  
A woman jumped down, long black hair slowly falling back to her shoulders.

"Liz!" Serenity exclaimed.

The elderly woman's face was grave.

"Turn me back…we have a problem."  
Eyes widened at the sight of an unconscious Tea on her back.

After resting Tea in her bed, the group gathered around as Kayara changed Liz back to herself.

"Liz…"

The blue-haired woman turned from nuzzling the blue eyes, turning to Yugi who'd spoken.

With a smile, she replied, "Sorry…" and the group watched in amazement as the Blue Eyes disappear back into the young woman.

"What happened?" Atem asked.

Liz sighed. "Anubus demanded for Tea's power and, when she refused, Anubus said something in an old language and she just fainted. I had no choice but to get her away..." She snorted. "His dumbass followers couldn't contain me."

Atem turned to Kayara, who sat next to a sleeping Tea.

"Anything?"  
The sorceress sighed. "I have never seen anything like this before..." She suddenly stood. "…I have no choice…"

The group watched in awe as a six-winged angel appeared, nodding to Kayara.

"Wingweaver, heal our queen…and call upon our Gods on heaven's wings."

The angel leaned over Tea, singing softly into her ear. Kayara turned to Atem.

"Fate is said to never be changed…but today…fate is never unchangeable."


	24. Ch 23: The God's Messenger

Chapter 23: The God's Messenger

They watched as Wingweaver flew off to check the pharaoh's pyramid of danger, while Kayara helped Atem carry a weak, but conscious Tea into the wash room to give her a bath. Shooing Liz to her quarters to do the same, Kayara led the group to the thrown room to show the group the battle plan. She then had Wingweaver find where Anubus was.

"Nice to know we have an advantage in this war…" Tristan commented.

"Wingweaver is a healer and a fighter King Tristan. I was lucky enough to survive after calling her to our aid."

"What ever do you mean?" Serenity asked.

Kayara faced the group.

"Wingweaver is known as the messenger of the Gods. To call her to our mortal world tells the Gods a war shall need them."

"Does that mean you are the messenger?" Rebecca asked.

Kayara nodded. "In a way…"

"Wasn't expecting that…." Mai replied.

"…just glad you're on our side." Joey added.

Kayara raised a brow at the statement and turned to see Tea and Atem enter.

"How are you feeling?" Ishizu asked.

Tea smiled. "Much better…thank you."

She then moved to stand next to Kayara. "What've we got?"  
Kayara glanced at Atem, who merely smirked and shrugged.

"Ah…right on time my friend." She stated as Wingweaver appeared from a burst of light.

The six-winged angel bowed to the group and, after hugged Kayara, handed her a folded piece of paper. The sorceress then handed it to Tea. She unfolded it and gave a soft smile…for written in hieroglyphics were the words: _**We are always with you…**_

"Thank you my friend." Tea said to the angel.

Wingweaver bowed, turning to Kayara and began to move her hands rapidly in a form of sign language.

"The Lord of the Dead is about two days travel. He has a massive army and is furious about the White Dragon escaping with the God's Child." Kayara translated.

Atem stepped forward.

"Can she send a message to them?"

Kayara glanced at Wingweaver, who nodded.

"Tell them we shall need their guidance and…" He sighed.

Wingweaver stepped forward, took his hand, and patted it softly with a smile.

"…_patience…"_ She spoke, her angelic voice ringing throughout the room.

Stepping back, she spread her wings wide and flew up, disappearing into a ray of light.

"What did you ask?" Tea asked.

Atem only smiled and shook his head.

"You will find out soon…" He replied, moving forward to speak with the group about the plans.

Kayara moved to stand next to her.

"Patience tea…time will reveal all…"

Tea sighed. "Time moves too slowly sometimes…"  
Kayara laughed. "One day…you will wish you had never said that…"

Tea shared her laughed. "We shall see to that!"


	25. Ch 24: A Rose Grows Thorns

Chapter 24: The Rose Grows Thorns

Kayara was right…Tea wished she'd never wished time would move faster. Preparations for the war took up most of the time and, when she finally got to spend time with everyone, it was saying good night. She knew she was the one wanted by Anubus…but if he wanted her, he had to go through the fortress that was Egypt.

She sighed as she leaned against the balcony rail overlooking the kingdom, watching people hustle about. Kayara sat behind her meditating, on protection duty.

"Something bothering you?" Kayara asked.

Tea glanced her way.

"I can't handle this anymore! We know he will not strike for another two…three days tops!" She sighed. "I only want to relax with my husband and my friends…"

Kayara opened her eyes to look at her.

"You will once this is over Tea…"

The brunette sighed once more.

"I hate not being able to do anything. I hate it."

She walked over to the small garden of red flowers that grew up against the wall and railing.

"I don't want to be a wall flower again…"

The red roses with white tips blossomed beautifully against the sandy railing so she playing with the petals, careful of the thorns on the stem.

"You must have patience…a wall flower will always blossom into an attractive rose, but also a deadly weapon…" Kayara stated.

Tea flinched and looked down to see she'd pricked herself on a sharp thorn. Kayara took her hand and said a word. Tea watched as the trail of blood vanished, the cut healed.

"Tea, you're needed immediately…" Serenity called out, peeking her head into the room.

"Coming!"

Tea turned to Kayara.

"Then maybe this rose needs some more thorns."

"…what…"

"I'm going to fight along side you."

Atem and Tea stared one another down, neither gaze faltering.

"I refuse to stand by while you fight for me." Tea stated.

He sighed and leaned back in his throne, head in one of his hands. He turned to face Kayara.

"I will train her if needed…" She stated.

Atem glanced around the room, his gaze finally resting on his closest friend, Yugi. The younger man shrugged with a grin.

"Alright then…"

Tea smiled and pulled Kayara away to the gardens outside. Yugi moved to stand next ot his friend.

"Is it wise to do this my king?" Solomon asked.

"…now I'm not so sure about this.." Atem stated.

"Relax man…she can handle herself…" Tristan stated grinning at Joey.

Yugi chuckled. "Did I ever tell you she went into martial arts after you left?"

Joey shuttered. "She kicked my ass when I laughed…"  
The group laughed, knowing that tomorrow they may not.


	26. Ch 25: The War is Here

Chapter 25: The War is Here

He watched as she and Kayara fought hand-to-hand combat, kicks blocked by arms, the two almost in a dance. The brunette skid to knee, breathing heavily as she stared her opponent down. The dark-haired woman blew the hair from her eyes and smiled.

"Very good Tea…we can rest if needed.."

Tea stood and smiled back.

"I need your stamina Kayara."

The woman shrugged and tossed her a spear.

"You will soon enough…"

The two wooden spears clashed over and over, the two attacking without wait.

Atem turned to see Yugi walk up with a smile.

"She's doing good don't you think?"

Atem gave a small smile. "Yes…I guess…"

"She'll do fine Atem. Kayara will be with her every step of the way."

Atem sighed and turned from his wife to his best friend.

"I still don't like this…"

Yugi shrugged. "You can still stop it…"

Atem waited for a moment, watching the woman laugh and continue on fighting. He sighed.

"No…I'll let her keep going…"

Yugi smiled and patted his friend on the shoulder.

"She'll do fine…"

Atem turned back to see Tea smile up at him.

She watched her best friend stretch, eyes focused on the hay-filled dummy in front of her, her expression vacant of any feeling as she struck the dummy again and again.

She turned from her friend to see Wingweaver land next to her, the goddess' six wings folding around her lithe frame.

_'The message was sent mistress…'_ Wingweaver's angelic voice filled Kayara's mind.

_'Thank you my friend…'_ Kayara replied.

The angel nodded, sitting down to meditate.

"Kayara…"

The brunette turned to see Tea, grin on her face, standing next to a pile of hay and a worn out cloth that was once the dummy. Kayara smirked at the sight.

"You want them unconscious, not kill them Tea…"

The brunette shrugged. Kayara laughed, heading over to help her friend re-stuff the dummy.

After doing so, the two headed to the kitchen. Amery, the cook's wife greeted the two with joy, and offered a taste of a pie she was making. The two snuck cookies and headed into the throne room. They were met with Solomon going over plans with the other millennium item holders…

"Where is our King?" Tea asked.

The group turning and bowed, acknowledging Kayara.

"He is resting for a moment in his room. He asked that no one disturb him…" Solomon replied.

Tea nodded.

"So…what are we discussing?"

He closed his eyes, focusing on everything the Gods had told him…and what his father had taught him as a child. As a young prince, he'd learned to never disrespect the gods and had learned the hard way what happened if you did.

He let go, focusing on the special gift he had…the power of the ultimate king…

Just as his wife was the Child of the Gods…he'd been chosen to carry out their will… he was the enforcer…he was King Atem…

He sighed in relief at feeling the God's presence surround him in safety and comfort. Atem let the three powerful beings enter his mind and feel what he did, to understand his confusion and pain. Slyfier spread confidence into his body, Obelisk filling his strength with power, and Ra filled and surrounded his mind with wisdom and patience.

Atem thanked them, eyes opening at a bright presence behind him. A pair of arms wrapped around his athletic frame as a head rested against his shoulder. He turned, letting her head rest against his chest as he held her to him.

"Something bothering you?" He asked.

She waited a moment before looking up at him. He froze at the sight of her blue, blue eyes beginning to turn gold.

"…it's begun…" She whispered.

The large army stood at attention, thought in excitement, as their queen gave her vision for the first time. She stood before them, eyes bright gold, Kayara on one side, and their king on the other.

"Anubus is but a day away. Ra has found he moves at night under the cover of dark magic. Our spies have found his army is merely a little less than ours but is full of powerful beasts. Should any wear a disk, it is wise to run and let us deal with them. His men are big but are not fighters so don't let their size fool you…" She paused looking around at the faces around you.

Atem stepped forward.

"We know every inch of our city, we have the advantage. This is our city, our home, and everyone inside is precious to us all. We are the protectors of Egypt and we have our Gods to watch us give them VICTORY!"

The cheering echoed throughout the kingdom. Time seemed to freeze as a crash filled the air, followed by Serenity's scream as Tea collapsed into her husband's arm. Around the cries of commander and the clatter of weaponry, Ate watched Tea's eyes return to its sky blue hue.

"….Tea…"

Tears began to fill her eyes.

"….it's here…the war of mankind has begun…"


	27. Ch 26: The Final Battle Part 1

Chapter 26: The Final Battle Part 1

All around him people fought, monsters battled, and screams filled his ears…his only focus was to keep his wife safe…

"Atem…"

He looked up to see Kayara standing next to his kneeling form.

"Atem go. I'll protect her."  
His gaze never left hers.

"By our great god Ra, arise Pharaoh Atem and protect your city!"

A bright light filled the room. When it faded, Atem stood tall, a golden yellow light emitting from him. Kayara stood behind him with Wingweaver carrying an unconscious Tea.

"…go…" was all Atem said.

Kayara nodded as she, Wingweaver, and Tea disappeared into the shadows. Atem closed his eyes and began the call.

Kayara appeared in the king and queen's chambers, meeting up with Mai, Serenity, Ishizu, Isis, Rebecca, and Liz. Wingweaver laid Tea down onto the bed and began to make sure she was ok.

"Is everything alright?" Serenity asked.

Kayara looked out the balcony doors into the darkening sky.

"He summons our Gods now…" She answered turning to the shocked group.

"…they're coming…" Ishizu and Isis spoke.

"This is why Queen Tea has not awoken yet." Wingweaver spoke.

"But…why?" Rebecca spoke.

"Our Gods may be summoned by the king of Egypt…" Wingweaver turned to Tea. "…but a Child of the Gods is the one who gives them power through her."

"Atem will need all the fights he can get. Mai, Isis, and Ishizu, go now." Kayara said.

The three nodded.

"Serenity…Rebecca….i need you two here to keep Tea safe and try to help heal her all you can..."

Kayara turned to Liz.

"Kaiba will need your help if he is to her our king…"

Liz raised a brow. "How? I don't have a disk…"

Kayara shook her head. "You do not need one to have the ultimate dragon…"  
Liz smirked, eyes glowing blue.

"Tell me what I need to do."

A roar tore through the sky as Slyfier took down another monster. Obelisk crushed two, one in each hand, and turned to Slyfier as the two turned upon hearing Ra's screeching bird-like call. Flames consumed the large beast that fell to the ground, disappearing in yellow flames. Ra looked down at Atem, who knocked the unconscious man out of the way. He looked up at the three Gods, who towered over him.

_**"The dark lord is not far Pharaoh…"**_ Slyfier said into Atem's mind.

_**"He comes for the Queen…stop him at the main gate before it is too late…" **_ Obelisk added.

Atem nodded, mounted his horse, and rode off. The three gods disappeared from the sky, reappearing human size on the balcony of the king and queen's chambers. Kayara nodded.

"Forgive me for calling you but something is wrong…" Kayara said.

She led the three gods into the room to see Wingweaver leaning over Tea, hands producing a white light. The six-winged angel bowed, moving away from Tea. A small grey light emitted a glow around her body. Slyfier and Obelisk looked to Ra. The God moved to stand beside the unconscious woman, and placed two fingers on her forehead, emitting a yellow light. Tea screamed in pain and Ra pulled away, as if shocked.

_**"What is it Ra?"**_ Slyfier asked.

The yellow bird turned to the two Gods, a grim frown upon his face.

_**"It has begun."**_

A roar filled the air as everyone looked to the sky to see a light blue dragon blow a monster to pieces. Liz kicked the man square in the jaw knocking him unconscious. Moving the hair from her eyes, she ran off to find the group, the Blue Eyes behind her in the air. Seeing Mai, she rushed over to help.

"Nice timing…" Mai said, kicking a man out of the way.

"Sorry…had some business to take care of…" Liz replied, punching a man unconscious. They were soon met up with by the rest of the group.

"Has anyone seen the Pharaoh?" Solomon asked.

"Nope…" Joey said.

"He has rushed to the main gate." Kayara said, appearing.

"But why?" Yugi asked.

Kayara turned to the main gate's direction. The others did as well, eyes going wide.

Black clouds over loomed, and the three Gods fought with something inside of the clouds. The group quickly rushed over to find Atem and Anubus armed, sword against sword, clashing again and again.

"Face it Pharaoh…you can not win!" Anubus said with a laugh.

"That's what you think Anubus!" Atem shot back.

The evil man laughed once again, sending more soldiers to attack. The group shot forward to stop the army in its tracks.

Time seemed to freeze when Kayara screamed. The entire field turned to see Kayara fall to the ground bleeding from her torso, a woman standing over her with a bloody sword.

"…no…" Atem whispered.

Tea walked over to Anubus and bowed before him. The evil God laughed and disappeared into darkness with an unconscious Tea in his arms.


	28. Ch 27: The Final Battle Part 2

**Chapter 27: The Final Battle Part 2**

Kayara shivered at the feel of the pharaoh's power soaring over her body. His rage filled the power and flew throughout the room. Kayara knew that she wasn't the only one that was shivering, almost choking on the pharaoh's rage-filled power. She turned to see said man burst into the room.

"WHERE IS SHE?"

Everyone frose and turned to their enraged king.

"We are still s-searching my k-king..." A captain of the guard replied.

Atem's glare sent the captain backing up slowly, not knowing what to do. A wave of calmness spread into the room as Atem suddenly sat down onto his throne. Kayara appeared from behind the chair, a frown on her face.

"Pharaoh Atem..."

It was at this point that everyone went back to what they were doing.

"Taking your anger out on your people will not find your queen..."  
Atem's glare connected to hers as she held it evenly matched. He finally sighed and nodded. Kayara turned to see Yugi walked forward.

"What is it?" Kayara asked.

The much shorted spiky-haired man shook his head and walked past the sorceress and knelt to whisper into Atem's ear.

The pharaoh's eyes widened. "Are you sure?"

Yugi nodded and looked to Joey, who walked over, carrying a dagger with a scroll tied to it. He then laid the bloody dagger onto a table as everyone tried to gather around. Kayara stood over the dagger with Isis on one side and Ishizu on the other as the three began to chant slowly. Kayara's eyes shot open as she turned to Atem.

"It's Tea's blood...Anubus wants to meet you...no guard, just you and two others..."

She watched as he paced back and forth, hands behind his back. Standing, she stood and walked over to touch her husband on the shoulder, stopping him in his tracks.

"Calm down Joey..."  
The dark-haired blonde man sighed. "How am I supposed to relax when Atem can only take two people with him?"  
"We all know how you feel man..." Tristan replied.

"We all wanna go Joey..." Yugi added.

Joey nodded and let his wife guide him into a chair where she sat down next to him. Mai turned to Yugi and nodded her thanks as Kayara looked up.

"He's made his decision..."  
They turned to see Atem enter the room, a determained expression on his face.

"What is it?" Rebecca asked.

"Have you made your decision my king?" Isis asked.

"I have..." Atem replied with a nod. "I'll be taking Joey and Kaiba with me..."

Seto himself raised a brow. Atem turned to Yugi.

"I need you here for back-up Yugi. Kayara, follow in the shadows..."  
He turned to Joey and Kaiba.

"Let's go."  
~*~

The lord of darkness watched as the King of Egypt rode forward to meet him, one man on each side. He grinned at the pharaoh's determained expression. What a brave little pharaoh this one was... He was actually following the rules...

Anubus looked down to see Tea staring off into the distance. His grined widened. This will turned out better tahn he thought...

He placed a hand onto Tea's head and began to run his hand through her hair. It was perfect...now all he had to do was wait...

Atem turned from the enemy's camp to Joey and Kaiba.

"I don't know if this is a good idea now Atem..." Joey stated, looking out over the camp.

"What other choice do we have?" Atem replied, with a sigh.

"Let's just get this over with..." Seto said.

Joey turned to him.

"Would you mind showing just a little compassion Kaiba..."

Seto went to say something, only for Atem to interrupt.

"Enough you two...we have work together or we won't win..."

The two men said nothing, only nodded as they headed into Anubus' camp.


	29. Ch 28: An End of All Endings

**Chapter 28: An End of All Endings**

_ Something was coming...something big...But she had to wake up...She just couldn't..._

The pain coursing through her body was so immense, she stayed frozen stiff to keep from moving. She could move but to speak meant moving which meant pain.

So she laid there...and prayed that someone would find her.

The three men looked around as they traveled to the largest tent in the camp. Joey turned to the man in the middle to see the power beginning to radiate from him. Either Kaiba had noticed and was ignoring it or he hadn't even noticed it yet.

Looking back at Atem, their gazes connected and the two nodded as they stopped at the entrance of the large tent. The three horses nickered their nervousness and moved around impatiently.

"Should we go in?" Joey asked.

"Ladies first..." Kaiba murmured.

Before Joey could say anything, Atem had jumped down from his horse and was heading to the tent, Kaiba and Joey soon following.

Upon entering, they were met with a horrible sight. Inside was much larger than they had thought and many people ran around in tattered rags carrying plates of food and cups of water. All looked down, eyes glazed over as if in a trance. Many women ran around scantly clothed and heavily jeweled.

One stepped forward and bowed.

"My master had been waiting for your arrival. Please follow me."

The three followed the young woman into another room to see Anubus lying sprawled out on a throne with hundreds of pillows resting around him.

Some women sat around him, feeding him and refilling his large cup. Anubus grinned and spread his arms wide.

"Ah welcome gentlemen! sit and enjoy!"

Atem grimaced as one of the women tried to lead him to a pillow.

Anubus raised a brow. "My hospitality not good enough for the mighty pharaoh?"  
The women laughed and giggled as if it was a joke. Kaiba and Joey felt themselves being held back by the pharaoh's power.

"Where is my wife Anubus?" Atem asked.

"Who? I'd forgotten what she looked like..." He gestured to the women around them. "Perhaps she is among these beautiful women..."

"Tea is unconsious. I can not feel her presence in this room..."  
Anubus once again arched a brow.

"Oh? Well you are free to look around as you please..."

The three gazed around, looking at each of the women, but Tea wasn't among them. Atem's power was rising.

"Enough games Anubus! I have done what you've asked now let my wife go!"

Anubus frowned. "She is not here."  
Atem's power still rose as Kaiba and Joey moved back from him.

"Master..."

The group turned to see a young woman, Atem's eyes going wide.

"T-Tea..."

Anubus grinned. "Ah, my darling Amara! Come sit! Sit! We have guests!"

She did so, sprawling out onto the pillows next to the evil God, letting him run his hand through her hair. Her blank gaze told she was under a spell. JOey held back his friend as he stared in utter shock at one of his best friends in front of him.

Tea now wore a cream dress with gold lining and purple lining on the top of the breast area and the underline of the dress. Atem's rage calmed only just enough for him to speak.

"So it would seem she isn't...but I too have a new friend...Wingweaver now!

Up from the shadows rose the six-winged angel, double bladed saber raised high as she struck out at Anubus. Metal clashed as Tea stood in front of the dark Lord. It was then that time froze as Kayara drove a golden dagger into Tea's stomach.

"...and the angel of light shall save when death breaths into the night!"  
A golden light burst from Wingweaver as Tea collapsed against Kayara. Anubus screamed as the light binded all.

"She won't wake so easily my king." Kayara stated, watching Atem pace back and forth.

"How do we know he's dead?" Yugi asked.

"Tea sacrificed herself in order to use Wingweaver's ability to purify even someone as pure evil as the dark lord Anubus himself." Kayara said.

"What of the queen?" Solomon asked.

Kayara looked to Atem. "It is not my choice..."  
Atem nodded. "Leave."  
Everyone bowed and left, leaving the group from the future, Kayara, and Isis staying. Atem turned to Kayara, who nodded with a smile.

"Let's awaken your bride."  
~*~

_ Tea...that was what she heard...that was her name right?...Tea...there it was again... _

_She wanted to wake...just to see his face one more time...but once she did... She would have to leave all over again and she couldn't do that again... _

_ So she opened her eyes anyways...just to see his smile..._

Cool sparkling blue met warm deep purple as she smiled.

"...Atem..."  
His smile matched hers and he held her to him as if she would vanish before his very eyes. Moving back, her gaze met her friends, smile shining as suddenly she couldn't breathe from the massive squeezing hug.

"So I guess it's time for us to leave..." Tea said, avoiding Atem's gaze.

"You have completed what was asked of you it's true..." Isis stated.

"We'd better get going then..." Tea replied standing.

Kayara nodded to Wingweaver, who turned to the balcony, and with the flap of her wings, opened a portal.

Tea began to walk toward said object...

"Where are you going Tea?"

She turned to face Atem with a weak smile. "Home...you don't need us anymore..."  
He shrugged. "I need you..."  
Her eyes widened. "B-but you're needed here..."

He shook his head. "How can I be a father if I'm not there with you? We can't have a family if you're alone..."  
Her eyes glistened with tears as she rushed into his arms.

Kayara smiled as the group headed back into the future, talking like crazy to the newly married couple.

_Their story lives on in their hearts...and the hearts of their children who now rule the dueling world at a famous school called Duel Academy. Do you know them? _

_If not...you soon will..._

_**END**_


End file.
